The Recreant
by Donatellosgirl36
Summary: Raph's son, Yoshi, searches for his place within the growing clan of turtles by roaming the streets late into the night. Old enemies and new join forces, their mission simple – revenge. While at home a crisis draws near.
1. Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't profess to own them, just love them...

A/N: Woo hoo! Number 23. I really appreciated all the great suggestions for stories. And no it's not exactly a pattern per say, I just like giving the guys equal play time. I realize my series might seem a little heavy Donatello at times. But hey, he's my fav! Uh, sorry. I'm a getting a bit off topic here. Anyways, I love the continued support. I'm going to do a character listing on my profile page so I don't have to keep repeating it here. So, check it out if you're new to the series or need a refresher.

On with the show! -raises curtain-

* * *

Raph rolled towards Cat, his eyes opening when he felt her stiffen. "Darlin'?" He gently turned her to him and frowned at her face scrunched in pain. "You havin' another headache?" She gave a slight nod, her eyes tightly shut. He stroked her cheek gently. "You want me to get you somethin'?" She gave another slight nod. "I'll be right back." He got up and headed for the bathroom to find some medicine. Although they didn't use human medicines themselves, the girls kept an assortment on hand for different things. Finding the right bottle, he plopped two capsules into his palm and grabbed a glass of water, before returning to the bedroom.

He sat as easily as he could on the bedside and lifted Cat gently into his arms. She seemed to relax just a bit at his touch, but didn't dare open her eyes even as he pressed the pills into her hand and then the cup. She swallowed them quickly and then pressed her forehead against his plastron. He ran his fingers through her blonde and silver hair, and she let out a small whimper. He frowned. "I think we need to tell Donnie about these headaches. They seem to be gettin' worse."

She shook her head. "It'll go away." She told him, her voice muffled in his chest.

He buried his nose in her hair. "Please, darlin'."

"No, I'll be fine." She took a deep breath. "Just hold me."

He complied, his arms wrapping tightly around her. The pain she was in nearly radiated off her small form. She was a tough one, he knew that. But these headaches had been going on for weeks now and they only seemed to be getting more intense as time went on. _If it happens again, I'm getting Donnie whether you like or not._

They sat for a long time, her head cradled gently in one of his large hands while he rubbed circles on the base of her skull to sooth her. Her body finally relaxed, the episode subsiding. She tilted her head up to look at him and he could see the flicker of light in her emerald eyes. "I love you so much. You're my everything. Always remember that."

He smirked, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I love you too, darlin'. But isn't that a little melodramatic for bringin' you some Tylenol?"

She half smiled, her eyes drifting closed. "It's not for that. It's just for you being you, tough guy."

His arms tightened around her and she was soon asleep. Sighing, he laid her back in the bed and climbed in beside her. They both seemed to feel better when he held her and so that was what he did. He pressed her tight against his heart. These headaches made him feel so helpless. They weren't a physical thing he could fight, which was all he knew how to do. For Cat he'd fight a thousand Shredders, a million Krang, and the entire foot army by himself. But this wasn't that type of enemy and he was at a complete loss. All he knew is that it made his heart ache to see her in pain.

Across the lair, in one of the newly built out bedrooms, Yoshi poked his head into the hall. He listened intently for a long moment. His new bedroom was backed up to the dojo. They had built an additional hall of rooms and a new bathroom that backed up to Raph and Cat's room, and extended all the way down to the dojo. The two bedrooms closest to the new bathroom were occupied by Mira, K-three, and Katsu. There were two more empty bedrooms and then Yoshi's. It was the farthest from everyone he could manage. After a long moment of no sound being heard, he finally slipped out and to the entrance that had been cut into the living room wall.

The lair was still and quiet, not that he'd expected it otherwise. He sighed, well maybe he'd kind of hoped someone was up. But these days that was unlikely. K-three had somehow convinced Mira not to go on patrols anymore since Katsu's arrival. How, he couldn't even begin to guess. They also weren't doing as many patrols either with the toddler keeping K-three up quite a bit. Kaz didn't seem to care if they went on patrols or not these days, his attention mainly fixed on the girl practically attached to his hip. And Shinta hadn't been tagging along behind Yoshi of late. The fourteen-year-old was fixated on his upcoming test and was training with an intensity he'd only seen before in his uncle Leo. He resisted the desire to snort. _It'd figure that little runt would be more skilled than me, Kaz or Mira._

Yoshi moved across the living room as silent as a shadow, pressing the keypad to unlock the sewer entrance. It barely made a sound as the false wall moved and he stepped outside. Pressing the keypad again, the door slid back in place and he let out a heavy sigh. He charged off down the tunnel at a dead run. The need for action was built into his DNA, like the fuel injector of a bike. And just like all those bikes he'd built and repaired over the years, he had to let off steam.

As he splashed through the tunnels, he tried desperately to release some of the tension that had built up in him in the last few months. After Kaz had gotten injured, the brothers had watched each of them like a hawk. They couldn't make a move without someone knowing and Yoshi couldn't help but blame Kaz for that. He'd taken off on his own and nearly died because of it. But Kaz was reckless, Yoshi knew that better than anyone. He'd pulled his older cousin's shell out of too many situations to count.

It had taken a long time before everyone had finally relaxed back into a semi-normal status. Though that too was still off with the littlest turtle beginning to toddle around now. He smirked to himself. Katsu's arrival in a way had been a blessing as it kept everyone's attention off of him. The little guy was almost two now and he was babbling constantly. Sometimes it made sense and sometimes it didn't. He didn't mind the little turtle either, finding him somewhat entertaining as no one else seemed to be paying him much attention lately. He grunted as he found a ladder leading up. _I guess it's a good thing. Makes it easier for me to slip out._

Yoshi peeked out the manhole to be certain the alley beyond was empty before climbing out and mounting the fire-escape. He'd been taking off on his own for nearly two months now. He was always sure to make it home before sunrise and before his aunt was up making breakfast. He'd make sure to hide any cuts or abrasions as well. He had a whole stash of bandages in his room. Sometimes they weren't so easy to hide though. Those were the days his father would pound on his door demanding he open it and Yoshi'd profess to be tired or just be crass enough to get him to leave. He knew he'd get a good chewing out later but it was better than seeing that betrayed look in his father's eyes. The one that said, "I know you're lying to me." Somewhere deep inside, Yoshi kind of suspected his father knew he was going out, he just couldn't prove it.

But even his father's attention had seemed to waiver of late. Where Raph had once forced his son to come to work in the garage nearly every day and kept an eye on him most of the time, he wasn't doing that anymore. In the past few weeks, his attention had shifted to Cat. Yoshi frowned, remembering how his mother had looked the day before. She hadn't seemed well for a while, but he'd only really started paying attention when he'd seen his father watching her with concern. His guts twisted with a twinge of worry and guilt. His parents were getting older there was no doubt in that. But while his father was mostly turtle gifted with mutated DNA, his mother was only human. And humans were fragile.

Hopping on to the roof, he took a deep breath, clearing his mind of all the what-ifs and whys. He was here for a reason and that was to find some heads to smash and some butts to kick. He began sprinting along the rooves. The first priority was to get some of his pent up energy out. Nearly ten blocks in and he wasn't even breaking a sweat yet, when he heard a woman scream. He veered north towards the voice.

And came to a stop above an alley. He growled as he watched four men surround a woman. He waited long enough to hear one man spout off something foul to the woman. Then he swept down the side of the building in a few easy moves, keeping to the shadows. He landed silently despite his large body. "I suggest you let the lady go." He used his deeper gravellier tone. It was the one his father used when he was really angry. It had been the one that had sent he and Kaz running like scared pups when they were small. It didn't quite have the same effect here.

One of the men turned and glared at the hunched shape in the darkness. He pointed a crowbar in Yoshi's direction. "Well, I suggest you mind your own business, before we start minding it for you."

"Hey! What do you punks think you're doing!"

All eyes in the alley shot to the opposite end, where a young man stood in the street light. He wore a bandana on his head but long blonde hair peeked out from under it in unruly tuffs. He was somewhat tall and slender, and carried a single bat propped on one shoulder. The punk closest to him snorted. "Keep walkin', numbnuts."

The young man's eyes flicked to the frightened woman and then back to the punk. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He charged into the alley, ready to take down the punk. The guy pulled a knife but the bat came down across his hand, sending it skidding across the ground. The young man brought the bat back up, catching his opponent in the jaw and rendering him unconscious. He smirked. "Who's next?" But the three thugs were already laid out on the alley floor. The woman skirted around the young man and ran off down the street. He squinted into the darkness of the alley and saw someone move. "Someone there?"

"You ain't bad, bub." Yoshi smirked, still not showing himself. "But you ain't good either."

The young man scowled. "Hey, I had everything under control. I didn't ask for your help."

"You jumped in on my party, bub. A word of advice, leave the vigilante stuff to the professionals." Yoshi didn't wait for a response as he silently moved up the side of the building.

Beneath him the young man sputtered into the now empty alley. "What! These are my streets!"

Yoshi paused to watch him for a moment. There was something about him that reminded Yoshi strangely of Kaz. Maybe it was the lankiness in his build or the arrogance in his stance. Or maybe it was simply the guy's recklessness. But whatever it was, it made Yoshi want to grin despite his bad mood. Finally, he just shook his head and dashed off into the night to find some more heads to break.

* * *

"Darlin', if you're not feelin' good, you should stay in bed." Raphael insisted as he watched Cat cross the room to find her boots.

She chuckled, pulling on her footwear. "I'm fine, Raph. I promise it's all gone."

Raph frowned and blocked the door as she started for it. "But you were in a _lot_ of pain last night."

"I know, but that was last night and this is morning." She cupped his face, kissing him warmly. "And I am fine." Raph still didn't move, so she tried a bit stronger tactic. Slipping her arms around him and pressing her body flush against his. One a hand slid down his bridge to trace the edge of his lower plastron. A possessive growl left him, his arms coming up to press her even tighter against him. He suddenly crushed her lips with his. She felt the familiar rush of desire that always accompanied his touch. She pulled away just enough to speak against his lips. "I will tell you if I start to feel bad again."

"Promise?" His voice was husky, but held an edge of warning.

She smiled against his lips. "I promise." She started to reach for the door again.

He brushed her hand away, fire in his eyes. "Nope. You started somethin'. Now you gotta finish it."

She wanted to protest, but found herself grinning up at him instead. "Yeah?"

He smirked. "Yeah?"

Across the lair, Kaz pounded on Yoshi's door. "Come on Yoshi! Get up! You got ten minutes before training! Uncle Leo says if you're late again, you're running laps!" There was a muffled curse on the other side of the door but no more response than that. Kaz finally swung the door open and frowned at his cousin draped across the bed like a giant lumpy blanket. "Yoshi, wake up, bro. If you're late and you have to run laps, then guess who else isn't gonna be happy because you won't be upstairs helping in the garage?"

"Get out, Kaz!" Yoshi snarled, half into his pillow. He'd stayed out till nearly dawn, foiled two more muggings and caught a car thief. But none of that had settled his recent despondent mood.

Kaz flipped on the light and made a face at the mess in the room. He shook his head at it and immediately dismissed it. "Yoshi…"

"Out!" Yoshi growled half lifting his head this time.

Kaz snorted. "Fine. When Uncle Raphie bites your head off, don't look at me for help." He turned and head back into the living room where Jamie and Ona were coming from the kitchen, Leo following. "I can walk them to the shop Uncle Leo."

Leo nodded. "Okay, just hurry back for practice." He leaned down, giving his wife a warm lingering kiss.

Jamie smiled up at him. "Are you coming by later?"

He nodded, his deep blue eyes full of love. "Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too." She gave him another quick peck. "I'll see you later then."

He smiled as she turned with Ona to the elevator. Kaz was smiling too, but his gaze was fixed on Ona. "Hey, you forgetting something?"

Kaz looked up at him and then blushed a little. "Huh? Oh, yeah, my holo." He turned and grabbed one off the end table, before following the girls into the elevator.

Leo was actually glad Ona was helping out at the music shop. It made him feel better about Jamie being there all day. In some strange way it made him feel like she was safer. They'd hooked her alarm system into the lair a long time ago, but there had never been a need for it so far. He'd timed himself and he could make it the four blocks in under two minutes if he pushed himself, but time was inevitably catching up with him as well. He knew he wasn't as fast as he'd once been. He sighed and glanced at his brother on the couch in slight amusement. "Five minutes, Don."

Katsu's little squeals of laughter echoed off the living room walls. Donnie grinned as he gave his grandson another small toss. The little turtle threw his arms out to his side like he was flying, his gold and brown eyes bright with joy.

K-three glanced at them out of the corner of his eye from where he sat on another couch perusing a newspaper. "You're going to spoil him."

Donnie was laid across another couch, the twenty-month-old dangling above him. The tot gave another joyful squeal as he left his grandfather's hands by no more than five inches at a time. "That's my job. Your job is to deal with the consequences." Donnie smirked as he gave Katsu another small toss. He was being extremely careful not to jiggle the little turtle too much, but he also knew how sturdy he was despite his age.

"Better not let Mira see you doing that. She'd have a fit." K-three muttered around a mug of coffee. He'd taken to the stuff quite a bit of late and understood now why his father-in-law liked the hot dark liquid so much.

Donnie chuckled. "So would Sarah." He finally let the tot down onto his chest.

Katsu was not too happy about this. He swung his arms into the air. "More Sofu! Up! Up!"

Donnie laughed. "More, huh?" He sat up, tickling the tot's chin. "Sorry, but Sofu has to go practice." He set the toddler on his feet and made sure he was steady before letting go. "Maybe your daddy can do more."

K-three shot him a glare over the top of his paper. "I'm not getting in trouble for something you started."

Katsu pulled himself on to the couch beside his father. "Daddy, up! Up!"

Donnie grinned as he got up to leave. "I did say you'd have to deal with the consequences, didn't I?" He chuckled as he heard K-three grumbled something incoherent behind him.

About that time Yoshi stumbled groggily into the living room. K-three watched the younger turtle yawn widely and blunder around the coffee table. Katsu jumped on the couch, holding to the back of it. "Yoshi! Yoshi! Up! Up!"

Yoshi paused, the fog lifting from his eyes a bit. He bent close to Katsu with a small smile. "I don't know."

"Up! Up!" Katsu pulled at his cousin's arm.

K-three shook his head. "You guys are really asking for it."

Yoshi smirked. "Okay, just a little though." Katsu let out another excited squeal as Yoshi lifted him in a quick move and tossed him a good foot or more in the air.

K-three watched with a slight tinge of concern. Although he was confident in Yoshi's skill and he knew he'd never let harm come to the tiny turtle, he still didn't like seeing his son tossed quite so high. Donnie'd been easy with him, but Yoshi was doing his best to elicit the biggest squeal he could get. He felt the tug of fatherly protectiveness and realized the mistake a moment too late. He opened his mouth to give Yoshi a warning, but that too was too late.

"Yoshi! What on Earth do you think you're doing!" Mira almost shrieked as she stepped out of the kitchen.

Yoshi caught Katsu easily, but took a half step away from his older yet far shorter cousin. "He likes it." He stammered after a moment. Mira and Sarah could have a downright frightening temper when pushed. He swallowed hard. He had a feeling he was about to get a good taste of that right now.

"Likes it! He's a baby! What do you think you're doing throwing him in the air like that!"

"He was fine. K-three was sitting-"

K-three tried to hide behind his paper, but he could feel Mira's glare right through it. "And you were letting him do that!"

Mikey stepped out behind her just in time to save both males further humiliation at the hand of the petite female turtle. "You used to like it too, dudette." He patted the top of her head like she was still a small child and she scowled at him.

"Wait… What!" Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"Yep, we used to throw you way up the air." Mikey paused to grin at her over his shoulder before heading into the dojo. "Only dropped you once."

She chased after him, Yoshi and K-three thankfully forgotten. "That's not funny, Uncle Mikey! Did you really drop me!"

Sarah appeared chuckling, gently taking the squirming Katsu from Yoshi. The tot grinned at her. "Sobo!"

She smiled and patted Yoshi on the cheek. "Don't mind her. I remember being the same way. Oh, and I saved you a plate, sweetie."

Yoshi smiled. "Thanks Aunt Sarah. I'll get it when we're done."

"Yoshi!" Leo called from inside the dojo.

"Hey, where's Raph?" Donnie suddenly asked from somewhere inside as well.

Heavy footsteps came down the hall. "I'm comin'!" Raph stopped beside Sarah as Cat came to stand behind him. "Do me a favor and make sure she eats somethin'."

Cat glared at the back of his head. "I planned on eating breakfast, tough guy."

Raph snorted. "Yeah, well, it'd better be more than a cup of Don's damned coffee." He shot Sarah an almost pleading look that Cat couldn't see.

Sarah put an arm around Cat steering her into the kitchen. She winked at Raph over her shoulder, letting him know she would take care of it. "Come on, girl. Let's go talk about how annoying men are while they're all in the dojo."

* * *

A/N: I couldn't resist the cute scene with Don and Katsu! ^_^ It just hit me and wouldn't go away. Review pretty pretty please with pizza on top!


	2. Misspoken

A/N: So, I hope you guys are liking this peek inside Yoshi.

* * *

K-three, Kaz and Yoshi rode the elevator up to the garage in tense silence. When the doors opened, Kaz finally spoke up. "What's your deal this morning, Yoshi?"

The younger turtle turned to glare at him. "What's _my_ deal? You're the one that came stormin' into my room this mornin' to wake me up and tell me not to be late to practice and then you turn up late." He huffed. "And Leo didn't even get mad at you."

Kaz frowned at hm. "That's Uncle Leo, he's both our sensei and our elder and you should show the proper respect."

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "You've been sucking up to him a lot lately. Maybe I should ask you what _your_ deal is?"

"I have not been sucking up! I was walking Jamie and Ona to the music shop!" Kaz growled.

The next sentence slipped out of Yoshi's mouth completely unchecked. "The only reason she even likes you is because you were the first thing she saw when she woke up with no memories!" Hurt shot across Kaz's face, but it went unnoticed by Yoshi, who was on a roll now. He was finally getting all his pent up frustration out and it felt good. "Just look at us Kaz! Do you really think a girl like her would have any interest in being with one of us! We're freaks!"

Kaz punched him hard, growling. "No! You're wrong! She was never like that!"

Yoshi stepped back, wiped his mouth and stared for a split-second at the blood that came away on the back of his hand. His eyes narrowed and a deep growl came from inside him. "You need me to beat some sense into you? Fine. All you needed to do was ask!" He shot forward and the two tumbled to ground, exchanging blows. They rolled across the floor, knocking over several bikes that were waiting for pick up.

"Stop it!" K-three ordered in his most commanding tone, but neither turtle paid him any mind. He growled in frustration and stepped forward as Kaz took the upper hand. He was the lighter of the two and K-three though maybe he could pry them apart. But as he went to grab for him, Kaz raised a fist and ended up elbowing him in the chin before hitting his true target. K-three bent down to pull Kaz off and met the solid end of Yoshi's fist. He stumbled back now, rubbing his injured face. _Damn, the kid can hit hard!_

The two were still fighting but had gotten back to the feet, when the elevator door opened. Raph and Cat came out followed by Mira. Taking in the sight before him, Raph immediately exploded. His nerves were already on edge. "What the hell is goin' on here!"

His shout was enough to draw the two squabbling cousins' attention and K-three stepped between them, shoving them apart. Raph's voice lowered but it was no less threatening. "I said what in the seven hells is goin' on here!"

The three stood silently while Raphael glared each one down. K-three finally decided he'd better at least make an attempt at an explanation, because the other two weren't doing anything but continuing their own stare down behind his back. "They were having an argument."

"About what?" Raphael half snarled.

K-three glanced from one young man to the other, but neither of them seemed willing to answer. That is until he opened his mouth.

"He was putting Ona down! I won't stand for that Yoshi! She hasn't done anything to you!" Kaz accused, never taking his eyes off his younger but larger cousin.

"I didn't say she had! I said if she knew any better she wouldn't be with you!" Yoshi barked back.

"Yoshi!" Cat admonished, her green eyes wide.

"It's true! Once she really gets to see some normal human guys, she ain't gonna want to have anything to do with us or you." He pointed at Kaz. "No girl in her right mind would!"

Cat looked slightly hurt by the comment and Raph growled. K-three glared at the younger turtle in complete astonishment. "You just insulted your own mother. You know that numbskull!"

Yoshi blanched, glancing at his mother who was rubbing circles on her forehead. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could his father did. It was a tone Yoshi was sure he'd never heard his father use before. "Mira, take your aunt back downstairs. Kaz and K-three go with them. I need to talk to my son." There was a restrained fury in his voice that made Yoshi swallow hard.

Cat grabbed Raph's arm as fear raced through her veins. "What are you going to do?"

He turned to her slowly, willing away the anger before he met her eyes. "We're just gonna talk, darlin."

"Then I'll stay."

"No." He touched her cheek. "I don't want you stressed out. Go downstairs and wait for us."

She shook her head. "That will only make me more stressed out. I want to-"

"No. Go downstairs." The look in his eyes was primal and territorial. In this he would not be questioned and she found herself being pulled away by Mira and K-three.

She managed to break away to grab his arm again. "Don't... Don't hurt him." He wouldn't meet her eyes and that scared her more than anything. But she allowed Mira and K-three to pull her into the elevator this time. She met her son's gaze momentarily, hoping that what transpired next wouldn't make it her last time.

Once they were alone, Yoshi stood watching his father's stiff movements as he went about straightening the toppled bikes. As the silence dragged on Yoshi began to sweat. He felt like he was standing in front of a firing squad with their rifles raised, but no one was pulling the trigger. For someone like him it was worse than being shot. The anticipation with no action was killing him.

Raph was doing anything he could to keep his hands busy and keep them away from his son. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest. He knew Yoshi had been acting odd for the past two months but this... This was completely wrong. Yoshi knew what he'd said was untrue. His mother was evident of that. So was Jamie and Amaya, heck even Sarah and Kala. Even though they were different, there were those with an open enough heart and mind to accept them just as they were. He wanted to scream this at Yoshi, he wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake some sense into him, but instead he bit his lip and picked up a rag to buff out a scratch on the side of one of the toppled bikes.

Cat's words drifted through his mind. _"Don't hurt him."_ But he could never do that. No matter how furious he felt or how out of control his temper got. He'd never lay a hand on his son in that manner. He was the center of his universe. He'd rather give up his own life than let anyone hurt him. Cat had known that too, he'd heard it in her voice. She'd only meant to remind him, not to accuse. He could feel his son's gaze on him as heavy as a ton of bricks and he waited for the dam to break.

"Kaz started that fight. He keeps pushin' my buttons. And no it ain't Ona's fault and I'm not mad at her. It ain't her fault she likes that moron and it ain't his fault he likes her. But he needs to mind his own damn business and leave me alone! He's done plenty of that in the past two and half years, why the hell's he got to start pushin' now!"

Raph stood and crossed the room for the mop that was still sitting in a bucket of dirty water. It wasn't too bad though, so he figured it would work to clean up the grease that had spilt on the floor.

Yoshi began pacing. He felt like he was trapped in a cage with a lion that was playing with him. Finally, he threw his hands in the air. "I know you're mad so say somethin'! Do somethin'! Yell! Anythin'!"

Raph finally looked up at him. "You want me to talk? Fine. Have you looked at your mother lately?"

Yoshi's shoulder sagged. "Yeah, I know-"

"She ain't been feelin' good, Yoshi, and this little tantrum of yours is not helpin' matters."

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean for it to come out like it did."

"Well, you should be. And you'd better apologize to her too. And Ona and Kaz for that matter. I don't know what has gotten into you lately but it needs to stop. We need you right now. _I_ need you right now. Look around you, son! This place used to do five bikes a week, now we are up to nearly ten a day. And that's because of all the blood, sweat, and tears your mother put into this place to help provide for all of us. Whatever this selfish shit is you're doin' now, it can't keep happenin'! You need to grow up and get over it. There are other people on this planet besides you!" He shoved the mop handle into Yoshi's hand. "Now clean this place up and come down stairs. I need to go make sure your mother is alright." Raph turned and walked away with Yoshi staring after him.

Yoshi cleaned the mess he and Kaz had made and even some things they hadn't. It took well over an hour before he finally rode the elevator back down into the lair. He mumbled an apology to Kaz, who just glared back and then went to find his mother. Before he could even apologize she was showering him with kisses and hugs, which only served to make him feel worse about what he'd said. After that, he locked himself in his room, unable to look anyone in the eye.

It was late afternoon when there was a soft knock at Yoshi's door and he stared at it for a long moment before deciding he'd better answer it. He gazed in mute shock at Ona. She smiled shyly at him. Even though they were probably closer in age than she and Kaz, they'd never really grown close. He knew that was partly because of him. A part of him resented her for taking away his cousin, even though he knew in another part his mind that that was not true.

"Um, I brought you a peace offering." She lifted the bowl of ice cream. "It's rocky road. That's your favorite, right?"

Yoshi stared at her silently. Why was she being nice to him after what he'd said? He was certain Kaz had already told her what happened. And how did she know his favorite ice cream? He was pretty sure she never paid attention to what he liked.

She dangled the bowl in mid-air for a long moment before starting to lower it. Her dark eyes fell to the ground, obviously taking his silence as rejection. "I, uh, heard you and Kaz had a fight and, uh, it was about me. I just wanted to…"

"It wasn't about you." Yoshi finally said, making her look up. "Well, it was but it wasn't." He blew out a puff of air. He wished he could put what he was feeling into words, but unfortunately he hadn't inherited his mother's ability to be so open. What he told his father was true, he wasn't really mad at her. Ona just represented the changes that were happening around him, changes he wasn't really comfortable with. He looked at the bowl of ice cream. "Hey, thanks." He took it and a small smile graced her round lips. "And I'm sorry for what I said. I know you ain't like those shallow human girls up top."

She tentatively reached out and took his hand. "Yoshi, I know you love Kaz. But I love him too. How about we make a deal? I'll make myself scarce at least once a week. So you two can hang and do," she shrugged, "guy stuff."

For the first time in a long time Yoshi felt like someone was really trying to connect with him, and of all people it had been Ona. "I think I'd like that." He graced her with a small half smile that made hers spread across her face.

"So, are we okay?"

He nodded, his own smile growing just a hair. "Yeah. By the way, how'd you know rocky road was my favorite?"

She grinned. "You always get rocky road, silly."

* * *

Cat sat at the table, playing idly with a spoon that happened to be laying there. Sarah frowned at her from where she was just beginning supper. "So why did Raph kick you out of the garage all day today?" There was no response. "Cat?" Sarah's frown intensified and she put a hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder.

Cat jumped at the touch and blinked up at her. "Sarah? Were you saying something?"

They had lived under the same roof for more than thirty years. They were best friends, closer even than sisters. So, there was no hiding the pain in Cat's eyes from Sarah's perceptive gaze. "Are you alright?"

"It's just a headache."

"Well, after what happened this morning, I'm not surprised. Do you want me to get you something?"

Cat waved a hand. "I already took some Tylenol."

Sarah sat beside her, examining her with a practiced gaze. "You did? How long ago?"

Cat shrugged. "Maybe an hour ago."

Sarah's brow bunched. "And you're still in pain?" Cat gave a slight nod. "Do you want me to get something stronger?"

Cat frowned. "I don't know, maybe." Sarah started to get up to go retrieve it from the medicine cabinet in the lab, but Cat caught her hand. "Uh, don't tell Raph."

Sarah sat back. "Why not?"

"He stressed out enough about Yoshi right now. I don't want to pile this on him. Besides, he's probably half the reason I have one." She gave Sarah a lopsided smile.

Sarah returned the smile with a small one of her own. "Okay." When she returned later, she handed her a single pill. "This should help. They're pretty strong so you could even take a half if you want."

Cat snapped the pill in half. "That's not a bad idea. I'll keep the other half just in case though."

K-three entered the kitchen and pulled out a soda. He turned towards them and pressed its cool surface briefly against his cheek, which was still swollen from its unfortunate encounter with Yoshi's fist. Cat frowned at him. "You okay?"

He snorted. "Yoshi's got one hell of a right cross, but I'll be fine. I've had worse." He managed a small grin. "It'll teach me to stick my head where it doesn't belong." Cat and Sarah couldn't help but snicker at the comment.

In the dojo, Jamie watched Shinta move across the room in such a fluid motions that it almost looked like he was dancing, except for the dual katana he brandished. It didn't matter how she looked at it, it made her nervous. He might not be her own flesh and blood, but he was her child. She loved him just as much as she loved his father. And she'd learned long ago that blood didn't mean that much in the grand scheme of things. Love was what bound a family together.

She bit her lip as she watched him twirl, the twin blade singing through the air. She glanced to her left where Leo was sitting beside her. He was watching Shinta with intensity, watching for errors in form and movement.

He was extremely proud of the progress his son had made in the last few years. It was like he'd blossomed nearly overnight. His speed and strength had nearly tripled in the past year. "Excellent Shinta. That's enough for now."

The teen stopped, sheathed the blades and bowed before returning them to weapons rack. Leo and Jamie stood as he approached them. He smiled at his stepmother. "What did you think, Yobo?"

Jamie smiled at the affectionate name. Leo had explained it meant adoptive mother when Shinta had started calling her that almost two years ago. It still warmed her heart. "It was very good."

Leo patted his son's shoulder. "Yes, it was. But it's nearly time for dinner. Go clean up."

"Yes, Father." Shinta smiled, gave another small bow and left to shower. Leo watched him go with a tiny tug at his heart. His son had grown so much in the past two years and he saw himself reflect daily in him. So much so that it felt like there was little of Amaya left in him. Shinta was driven and his skill was something Leo was honestly surprised at. When he was matched for sparring these days, Leo had to be careful just who. The first time he'd sparred in true with Kaz, he'd disarmed him and taken him down in less than five minutes. Mira, Yoshi and even K-three had a difficult time in matches with him. The only ones he hadn't really succeeded in defeating were the brothers. But they had over forty-five years of experience under their belts now and Shinta didn't quite have ten.

Still it somewhat saddened him to see the playfulness gone out of Shinta. When he laughed was when Leo was reminded of Amaya most. He hoped in time that their might be a balance of the two in him. Jamie's hand landed on his arm and he blinked realizing she'd been speaking to him. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

She smiled up at him, understanding in her honey colored eyes. "It wasn't important. What were you thinking?"

He pulled her close, running a hand through her light brown hair. "Just being nostalgic I suppose. Shinta seems to have grown up overnight."

"Don't let him fool you. I still see those mischievous looks in his eyes from time to time." She grinned. "I suppose we have Mikey to thank for that."

Leo snorted. "Mikey and his blasted box of tricks. I really should have let Raph go after him for that."

She laughed, cupping his facing and kissing him softly. He closed his eyes and pulled her tight against him. When he at last released her lips, he dipped his head to nibble her neck. The mood was suddenly broken by a low rumble. He lifted his head to look at her. She blushed. "Sorry, I haven't eaten since this morning. We were really busy today."

He chuckled, tilting her head to kiss her brow. "Then let's get you some dinner."

Her voice was hushed with soft desire as she gripped his plastron. "But maybe later…"

He chuckled again. "Yeah, later."

* * *

Yoshi was quiet throughout dinner. He'd shown, knowing if he didn't it'd be far worse. As it was there was still a very heavy tension in the room surrounding father and son. So, he didn't stay long. Kaz had shot him another cold glare across the table when he'd gotten up to leave. He sighed inwardly. His cousin would get over what had happened soon enough, it was his father he was concerned about. He was sure that he was still mad, but was keeping quiet for his mother's sake. His mother, who for once seemed better. She'd been eating and talking when he'd left.

Now, it was nearing midnight and he was itching to get out of his room again. As he edged his way into the living room, he wanted to shake his head at the scene. The television was on, but no one was watching it. Mikey was seated on one couch, his head lulled back with Kala tucked into his side. On another couch was Kaz, his head resting on the top of Ona's where she too was tucked up against him. All their eyes were closed and both Kaz and Mikey were snoring, but even so it made Yoshi's escape a little more difficult than normal.

He edged his way around the room, making no noise at all. He paused near Leo's room. He could hear soft voices on the other side of the door. Yoshi blushed. Well, his uncle was awake, but he was very properly distracted at the moment. Continuing his circumvention of the room, he finally made it to the sewer entrance and keyed it open. The moment it closed behind him, he shot off like a bullet down the tunnel. He needed this now more than anything. After the fight with Kaz and his dad, he needed something to beat on.

He didn't have to look far once he'd made it to the rooves. No more than fifteen minutes into his solo patrol, he heard an alarm. As he neared the source, he could also hear the sounds of combat. _Well, tonight might be interesting after all…._

* * *

A/N: Things are about to heat up some. If you're liking it so far don't forget to review.


	3. Favors

A/N: Thank you Sticherbell for your continued support. I hope everyone else is enjoying this one.

* * *

Yoshi peered over the building's edge to watch a figure take on three more. Two bodies already laid to one side unconscious. The shadowy figure took out another with little effort. As soon as the guy turned his attention to one of the two remaining assailants, the other pulled a knife. Yoshi saw the blade flash in the moonlight. He growled and without thinking descend on the man. The knife fell away, sliding to a stop beside the vigilante's boot.

Yoshi had just enough time to duck behind the dumpster as the guy turned to see who'd helped him. "I know you're there. Show yourself."

Yoshi groaned. Well, he'd stuck his foot in it good this time. He fumbled for the holo-projector at his waist. The boxy unit sprang to life as footsteps approached him. Once he was sure it was working he stepped out and nearly ran into the guy he'd seen the other night. The blonde haired young man tilted his head. "Who are you?"

Yoshi took a step back. "I was just returnin' a favor." He turned to leave but the man spoke up.

"You're the guy from the other night, right?"

Yoshi turned back to look at him. The guy was watching him with curiosity. "Yeah, you took one of mine, so I figured I'd take one of yours."

"Well, thanks. I didn't see this." He held up the knife. "Someone might have had an awful mess to clean up, if you hadn't have showed up."

Yoshi waved a dismissive hand. "I just happened to be in the neighborhood."

The young man tossed the knife to the side and it stuck in a wall. He put out his hand. "Cole."

"Huh?"

"My name is Cole."

"Mine's Yoshi." But he didn't reach for the offered hand. The human would be able to tell he wasn't normal if he let him touch him.

Cole slowly lowered his hand, curious brown eyes watching him. "Uh, okay."

After another moment of being stared at, Yoshi huffed. "What?"

"Well, you don't really look like a Yoshi to me." Cole admitted.

Yoshi almost laughed. The guy had no idea. "It's a family name."

"Oh. Sorry man. I get it, believe me. That's how I ended up with Bernard as a middle name."

Yoshi chuckled. "That is pretty bad."

Cole glanced at his watch. "Hey, man. I got to go, but maybe next time we can bust some skulls together. You're not bad in a fight." He gave one of the fallen punks a kick. "I'm sick of these creeps terrorizing my hood."

Yoshi grinned. "I hear that."

Cole started for the alley entrance and stopped to raise his hand in farewell before disappearing around the corner. Yoshi couldn't help his distrustful nature. Had the encounter been an accident or a setup of some kind? He mounted the roof above him and decided to shadow this Cole. If he spotted anything suspicious he'd make sure to avoid him in the future. Yoshi slipped along the rooves keeping out of sight and watched Cole enter an apartment building. The place was obviously occupied, curtains and potted plants decorated windows, and some apartments glowed with dim light. The place looked normal enough.

He watched for a long time but Cole never reappeared out the front or back. Finally, deciding the guy must just be an ordinary human with a vigilante complex, he left to complete his patrol.

It was nearly a week later before Yoshi ran into him again. He was sprinting along the rooves, lost in thought as usual, when he spotted someone laid out on one with a couple empty beer bottles scattered around. Turning on his holo, he approached cautiously. If the guy was drunk and passed out, he didn't want to leave him there to fall off the roof later. "Hey, man, you okay?"

When the person lifted their head, a pair of brown eyes looked back. "Hey, dude. I ain't seen you in a bit. Where you been hiding yourself?" Cole didn't sound particularly happy. He settled onto his back again, his arms tucked under his head.

"Nowhere." Yoshi deflected the question. "What are you doin' up here?"

"Trying to get away from my mom." Cole watched him as he approached. "What are you? All the crime is at street level."

"Yeah, but rooftop travel is faster though." Yoshi eyed the two empty bottles. "That bad?"

Cole snorted, his gaze going back to the moonless sky. "You got no idea. She's been on my case all week." He made his voice higher, obviously trying to imitate his mother. "Get off your lazy butt and get a job already! Do you think money grows on trees! I'm not supporting you the rest of your life! All you do is sleep and eat!" He made a face. "It's not like I don't look for jobs. There just ain't any for guys like me. I ain't exactly the book smart type."

Yoshi sighed. He'd been getting something similar back home the past week. His father had been riding his shell hard since the incident with Kaz. He barely had time to himself, between training and the garage. He folded his arms. "Family can be a real pain sometimes."

"You sound like you could use one of these too." Cole nudged the mostly full six-pack towards him with his foot.

Yoshi shook his head. "I prefer to stay clear headed on patrols."

Cole sat up popping off the lid to a third bottle. "Suit yourself. But me, I've had it with my giant annoying family and I wasn't planning on going anywhere but here." He took a swing, set it aside before flopping back onto the roof.

Yoshi's interest was piqued. "You got a big family?"

Cole gave a mirthless laugh. "That's an understatement." Then he chuckled for real. "I got this one cousin that always smells like sausage and when he comes over the dog always tries to eat him."

Yoshi allowed a half smile. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A definite good. That brat deserves it as many buckets of water he's dumped on my head." He chuckled. "Too bad that little yappers too small to do any real damage."

Yoshi snickered and sat down not far away. "Oh, he's one of those cousins."

Cole rolled his eyes. "Yep."

They continued to chat for a long time, much longer than Yoshi had intended. He found he had a kindred spirit in Cole as they complained about their lives. At some point Yoshi ended up with a beer and they laughed about different things. A distant light suddenly caught Yoshi's gaze and he realized it was nearing dawn. "Hey, I got to go. See you around, Cole."

Cole nodded, his eyes closed. "Sure thing, Yoshi-man. I gotta make up some excuse why I was out all night anyways."

Yoshi chuckled and bounded off into the growing light. When he reached the sewer entrance, he pressed the button hoping that no one would notice him coming in. The place was still mostly quiet but the TV was on and a single figure sat on one of the couches. Stepping inside and closing the door behind him, he approached cautiously. His shoulders sagged when he realized who it was. He frowned. "Mom?"

Cat lifted her head and blinked at him. "Hmm. Hi, sweetheart. What are you doing up?" She noted the direction he'd come from. "And where have you been?"

He blushed slightly. "I was just takin' a run in the sewers. What are you doin' up?"

She smiled slightly. "Couldn't sleep." She gestured for him to sit with her.

He complied, sitting beside her. "Mom, are you okay?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around one of his large ones. "I just wanted to spend a few minutes with you alone. Is that okay?" He grunted and looked at the TV. She smiled. "You remind me so much of your dad. You've grown up so much." She touched his cheek, her emerald eyes filled with memories. "But you'll always be my baby boy."

Yoshi's blush returned with a vengeance. "Mom…."

She chuckled. "I know, I know. You're a tough guy too." She squeezed his arm. "Now tell me, where were you really?"

Yoshi wondered briefly if she could smell the alcohol on his breath. His mother wasn't prone to fits of anger like his dad, but he knew if he lied she might get upset. He hadn't really done anything wrong. Well, not really. He sighed. "I made a friend."

"Oh?" She looked up at him a bit concerned. "Do they know about…?"

"No. He thinks I'm human. I had a holo with me."

She relaxed resting her head against his shoulder. "Tell me about him."

While he talked, she closed her eyes. Her senses filled with her child – the rumble of his voice, the feel of his skin and his scent. Although Yoshi resembled Raph, his voice wasn't quite so deep. His skin was a little smoother, partly because of his age and partly because of her human DNA. And his scent was not as musky as Raph's, it was lighter and fresher like rain.

After just a few minutes, he realized she was asleep. He smiled and shifted so he could lay her down on the couch and cover her with a blanket. As he watched her, he thought of just how delicate she really was. He forgot at times how soft and breakable she could be. When she was awake, she was like a force of nature that not even his father would stand against. He bent to place a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Mom."

* * *

Beady eyes stared back through the vid-screen. "Well?"

"I've made contact. Phase one is complete. I will need troops for phase two."

"How many?"

"As many as you are willing to spare me, my lord."

There was a maniacal laugh. "My entire army is at your disposal then. When will you need them?"

"Not yet, but soon – very soon."

"I shall be waiting anxiously. I do hope you are more successful than your predecessors."

"I intend to be."

"If you are, your reward will be great."

"I appreciate that, my lord. But after what you told me," he smirked, "I would do this for free."

* * *

Raph was surprised and a bit alarmed when he woke up alone. Not bothering to put on his gear, he jumped up and hurried into the hall. The lair was still quiet and he walked through it, checking the security panel near the elevator as he did. He let out a deep breath of relief when he spotted Cat on the couch asleep. He gathered her gently into his arms, letting her head rest against his shoulder. She snuggled deeper, burying her face against his neck and drawing in a deep breath.

He couldn't help the small smile. Even in her sleep she knew him and wanted to be closer. For a lingering moment, he stood, allowing the feel of her small firm body in his arms to be etched into his memory. He took in the feel of her warm breath on his skin, the way her hair tickled his chin, and her deep familiar scent. She smelled of green apples and motor oil, and below that him. Letting out another heavy sigh, he started to carry her back to their room.

As he started down the hall, a door opened and Sarah stepped out. She jumped, her eyes wide. Her hands came up to cover her startled scream, making it more of a muffled squeal. Inside the room, Donnie growled. Sarah pressed a hand to her pounding heart, her gaze darting into the darkened bedroom and back to the turtle in front of her. "Raph!" She hissed. "You scared the daylights out of me!"

He smirked. "Gettin' a little jumpy in your old age, ain't you, sis?"

She glared at him and started to spout a snippy comment, but the voice that came was from behind her. "Who're you calling old, bro?"

Raph glanced at his brother. Donnie looked a bit peeved to say the least at being woke like he had. They locked eyes for a moment, until Sarah spoke. "Is Cat okay?"

Raph glanced down at his spouse. "Yeah, she just fell asleep on the couch."

Sarah frowned. "She hasn't been feeling well, has she?"

Raph frowned as well. "No, but it seems to be gettin' better. The last few days she's almost been back to normal."

"Maybe it was just a touch of the flue or something." Sarah offered.

Raph resisted the urge to shrug and dislodge his wife's sleeping head. "Yeah, maybe."

Donnie's voice was a bit gentler when he spoke this time. "I could take a look at her later, if she wants."

"Nah, I already told her to and she said no. Besides, like I said she seems to be gettin' better." Raph stepped around Sarah and nudged his door open.

She frowned after them. Something felt wrong, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Donnie touched her arm. "What is it?"

She looked up into his concerned brown eyes. "I'm just worried about her."

He smiled a bit, stroking her cheek. "I'm sure she's fine or at least she's getting better like Raph said."

She frowned again. "Maybe."

He pulled her to him, kissing her soundly. She instantly melted against him, her arms wrapping around his neck. She moaned as his arms tightened around her, pressing her against him in the right places. She was vaguely aware of the door being closed and the lock clicking into place. She pulled away with a giggle as she felt his arousal rush her. "I have to go make breakfast, love."

"Not right now you don't." One of his arms slipped under her, lifting her like she weighed no more than a feather. "I just got a strong enough dose of adrenaline that I won't need coffee for at least a week. Now, you're going to have to help me work some of it off." Sarah giggled again as he lightly tossed her on the bed and covered her with his body.

* * *

Yoshi slipped across the living room, just as he'd done dozens of times in the past two and a half months, reaching the sewer entrance without incident. He glanced around one last time, before hitting the keys to open the door. When it opened, he jumped.

"Goin' for another midnight run."

Yoshi stared in shock at his father leaning against the tunnel wall. He opened and shut his moth twice before he made any noise. "What are you doin'?"

Raph shook his head not bothering to meet Yoshi's eyes. "You didn't actually think I didn't know you were sneakin' out, did you?"

The younger turtle sighed. "No, I suppose not. But if you've known all this time, why stop me now?"

"I ain't stoppin' you. I figure, if you get into trouble you'll let us know. Not to say I'm pleased with you takin' off on your own. Kaz did the same thing. Look what happened to him."

Yoshi stepped through the open door and hit the panel to close it. "Yeah, well, I ain't stupid enough to take on an entire gang by myself either."

Raph snorted. "And that's why I ain't bothered to stop you. That and I'd have to lock you in your room to do it. Which would last all of thirty seconds before you busted the door off the hinges. Then I'd have to deal with Donnie and maybe even Leo. So, no I ain't gonna stop you." He sighed. "Besides I know how you feel, all cooped up down here."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Your new friend."

Yoshi sighed inwardly. Well, of course his mother told him. It wasn't like he'd made her promise not to or anything, not that she would have agreed to such a thing. He frowned. "What of him?"

"You got to be careful, Yoshi. We've still got a lot of enemies, even if they don't raise their ugly heads too often anymore."

He scowled. "Don't worry. He doesn't know what we are and he doesn't know about anyone else. I've lived my entire life around humans. I know how they are. You've had me workin' in the garage since I was ten."

Raph frowned, not liking his son's tone. But the fact was, he was right. Yoshi knew how to behave around humans and knew how to deflect their interests. "Fine, just be careful. And you call me if you get into any trouble."

Yoshi grinned. "Of course I will." He cracked his knuckles as he started down the tunnel.

"Oh, and Yoshi." He turned back to his father, who had a wicked smirk in place. "Not a word to anyone about this. If Leo gets wind of it, it'll be both our shells." It was nice to still get one over on his big brother from time to time.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is going to get pretty intense! -wipes sweat from brow- Trust me, its a ride!


	4. Turn

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! And yes, Leo and Shinta will get their own father/son bonding fic later. I've already got an idea for them.

* * *

Yoshi felt that things were finally starting to smooth out in his life. Ona had stayed true to her word, so he and Kaz had started hanging out again. His mother seemed to be doing slightly better, though she looked really tired a lot of the time. Even his father had backed off some. Things were definitely getting better. Plus, on the nights he didn't patrol with his family, he and Cole did. They'd been busting heads together for weeks now.

And that was currently where he was headed, to meet up with him. He leapt over an alley with silence and grace. And spotted the human waiting a few rooftops over, landing beside him just a moment later. He noticed right away that Cole didn't look happy. "What's wrong?"

"I gotta show you something. Come on." Cole led the way across the rooves for several blocks and then stopped. He knelt near the roof's edge and pointed across the street. "Check it out."

Yoshi watched as the supposed abandoned building emanated a dim light and shadows moved inside. "I don't get it." They didn't fight the homeless, who cared if they took up residence in the place.

Cole put up a hand to quiet him. "Just wait."

That's when Yoshi saw the movement in the dark alley adjacent to the building. Five shadows moved in what Yoshi thought was a strangely familiar manner. They were barely visible in the darkness, until one got a little too close to the street. Cole pointed. "There do you see him?"

It was person in a black dogi with a red band across their brow. As quickly as he appeared, he disappeared. Yoshi frowned, something tugging at his memory. He wasn't quite sure, but the outfit seemed familiar. "When did you notice these guys?"

"The other night on my way home. I wasn't sure what to make of it the first time so I came back this way to check it out again and they were still here. Who do you think they are? A new gang or something?" Cole leaned forward, trying to see between the slats nailed across the building's front.

"Don't know, but they definitely look like they're up to somethin'. Nobody gets dressed up like that for kicks." Yoshi scanned the building for a spot he could check inside. "How many of them do you think are in there?"

Cole shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, we need to find out." Yoshi made for the fire-escape.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Cole looked slightly panicked.

"Just watch my back." Yoshi descended into the alley and darted across the street, keeping as much to the shadows as he could. He edged along the front of the building to peer through one of the cracks between the boards.

Inside were dozens of the guys dressed in black. Now in the light, he could see the emblem on their brows. He clamped a hand over his mouth to suppress the gasp that wanted to leave him. _No way! That's impossible! The Foot were defeated a long time ago, before I was born._ Yoshi glanced up. The building was at least six stories high. That meant there could literally be a hundred or more inside there. He backed off as fast as stealth would allow, his nerve wavering.

When he made it back to the roof, Cole glared at him. "Gee, Yoshi, you trying to get us both killed!"

"Shh! No. But you might, if you don't keep it down." Yoshi knelt beside the edge again, more cautiously this time.

Cole knelt beside him. "What did you see in there?"

"Trouble and a lot of it. We're going to need back up."

Cole made a face. "What kind of back up?"

Yoshi moved away from the edge and pulled his phone, not really responding to his companion's question. "Dad, we have a problem. You'd better get down here. Bleaker and 58th. Better bring some help too."

Raph's voice was rough and drowsy on the other end. "What is it?"

"The Foot."

In the lair, Raph sat bolt upright in the bed. He held the phone away from him and stared at it for a long moment. "What did you-"

"I said I think it's the Foot."

Raph was out of the bed and pulling on his gear. "Stay down and stay out of sight. I'll be there in a few." He hung up and grabbed his mask, heading for the door.

"Raph?" Cat called after him.

He paused in the doorway to look at her in the dim light. "It's probably nothin'. Go back to sleep, darlin'. I'll be back soon."

She frowned. They'd been together a very long time and the random call in the middle of the night wasn't so uncommon. It usually meant trouble. She knew he could handle it, but that didn't mean she had to like it. "Be careful."

He smirked. "Always." He pulled the door to and headed down the hall. He was surprised to see the light on in the kitchen. Glancing inside, he found Mikey at the table with an odd assortment of foods in front of him.

Mikey looked up at him with a grin. "Hey, bro. Come to get a midnight snack?"

Raph made a face, shaking his head at him. "No, Yoshi just called and said he spotted some Foot."

Mikey frowned. "Called? Where-"

"No time for an explanation. You comin' or should I get Leo or Don?"

Mikey stood, dropping his half eaten sandwich on the table. "Let me snag my chucks." He disappeared into his room for just a minute and returned shortly, weapons in his belt. Within moments they were on the garage's roof and racing off into the night.

As they neared the rendezvous point, Mikey could feel his skin begin to prickle. Something was wrong. He glanced around them in the darkness. "Raph?"

"Yeah, Mikey. I feel it. Somebody's watchin' us." Raph came to stop, scanning their surroundings as he pulled his sai.

Mikey pulled his nunchakus, backing up to his brother. "What's going on?"

Yoshi frowned as he saw the shadows of Raph and Mikey suddenly stop. They were still three buildings away. "What are they doin'?" He didn't have a chance to ponder the questions as what seemed like a throng of dark shapes descended on them. The Foot had seemed to materialize out of thin air. "No!" His guts twisted. Had he been spotted after all? "We have to help them!" He started forward, but felt something sharp pierce his neck.

His hand went up to cover the injured flesh as he turned to stare at Cole. The world swayed and fell to his knees. "I don't….I don't understand….Cole….Why?" He fell forward in a semi-conscious heap.

Cole stepped forward and pulled off the holo-projector from Yoshi's belt, dropped it to the ground and crushed it under his foot. "Because turtle you took mine, now I'm going to take yours."

Mikey kicked a Foot soldier. It stumbled back, but didn't go down. "I don't remember these Foot-bots being so tough before."

"Must've had an upgrade." Raph snarled as he used his sai to slice a mechanical arm off. In the distance he heard Yoshi's shout and spun towards him in time to see him stumble and fall to his knees. "Yoshi!" Raph roared as he tried to tear a path through the Foot. Mikey stayed close, covering his back as they pushed their way through. The mass of Foot moved with them though, so even as they got closer to Yoshi there was still a sea of enemies between them. Raph spared his son another glance, only to see him laid out on the rooftop with the young man standing over him. Fear coursed through his body. Was he hurt or worse dead? "Yoshi!"

"Raph, look out!" Mikey shouted behind him.

But he didn't have time to react as the katana was driven right through his shoulder. Raphael roared in pain, slamming his sai into the robot's head. The machine went down but two more took its place. He tried to fight but with the katana still sticking out of his shoulder he was significantly restricted in his movements. He blocked another sword but couldn't block the bo that struck him from the other side. White light blazed across his vision and he fell to his knees.

"Raph!" Mikey cried. There was no way he could keep these Foot at bay by himself. There were nearly sixty still left on the roof.

A few buildings over, Yoshi lifted his head slightly at his father's cry of pain. He was too far away and he could barely see through his blurry eyes. But what he did see, made his heart stop beating altogether. "No…Dad…." And then the blackness consumed him as the sedative took effect.

"Raph, stay with me, bro!" Mikey swung his nunchakus, trying to keep some distance between them and the swarm of Foot. But it was futile, there were just too many. Things were not looking good. These new Foot robots were stronger, faster, and even seemed more skilled than the old ones. A fist slammed into his face and he stumbled back almost tripping over Raph. "Can you hear me, Raphie? We can't stay here."

Raph gave a grunt, shaking his head to try to clear it. "Yoshi…We can't leave Yoshi."

Mikey glanced in Yoshi's direction, but he wasn't there anymore. "We have to for right now." Mikey cringed as a blade sliced along his bicep. Making up his mind, he yanked Raph to his feet and threw his good arm over his shoulders. "Gotta go, bro. We'll come back."

Raph couldn't protest much. He was losing a lot of blood and that mixed with the blow to the head was making speech, not to mention thought, very difficult.

Mikey backed them to the closest ledge, using his feet to help keep the droids away. He just needed a little space, so they could make a run for it. In one swift movement, he turned them and leapt across the space between the buildings. Something sharp embedded itself in his calf while in mid-leap. He stumbled on the landing, not being able to bear both his weight and Raph's on his injured leg. Raph fell to the side, crying out as the katana shifted in his shoulder.

Mikey growled as he pulled the shuriken from his leg. They were definitely not out running the Foot now. He clambered to his feet and pulled Raph up as best he could. There was a small utility closet a few feet away. It would have to do. He pulled Raph inside and closed the door behind them. Leaning against it, he pulled his cell. "Why is it when me and you go out together we always end up in trouble?" He grumbled at his mostly unconscious brother. He pressed his thumb to the screen and it came to life. There was a sudden pounding on the door that nearly made him drop the device. "Sorry, we're not taking visitors right now." He informed the Foot on the other side. He hit the speed dial and the speaker, setting it on the ground so he could use his hands.

It rang for only a moment, when Leo's annoyed voice came over the line. "Mikey, why are you calling me at 2 a.m.?"

"Leo! Get your shell down here!" Mikey grunted as the door bounced even beneath his weight. "Damn it!"

"Mikey! What's going on? Where are you?"

"It's the Foot! They're back! We're off Bleaker somewhere between 57th and 58th!" He gasped as his body was jarred again. "Raph's down! Better hurry! He's not looking good! Well, worse than normal." He knew he was rambling but it felt better to talk than listening to the deafening silence his injured brother was now making.

There was shouting on the other end of the phone. "We're on our way!"

The turtle van skidded as it tore out of the parking lot. Mikey could hear the tires squealing over the open line. He glanced at Raph, where he lay unmoving. "Raph?" There was no response. "Leo?"

"I'm still here Mikey."

"They got Yoshi." He bit his lip, trying to fight back the tears. "I don't know what happened to him."

Leo cursed under his breath. "We're almost there."

The door jerked again and Mikey hissed as he put too much weight on his injured leg. "I just hope we aren't turtle chop suey when you get here."

There was another squeal of tires on the other end. "We're here!" Leo hung up and within moments there were the sounds of fighting outside.

Mikey slid down the door, still leaning heavily against it. He wanted to check on Raph, but didn't know if he should move or not. "Raphie? Say something, bro." But again there was no response.

The door jerked behind him. "Michelangelo!" It was Leo.

Mikey scrambled away from the door and to his brother's side, pressing a finger to his neck. There was a pulse, but it was weak. The door flew open and Leo stared in shock at the amount of blood covering his brothers and the sword still sticking out of Raph's shoulder. Donnie pushed past him, squeezing into the small space. The sounds of combat could still be heard beyond the door.

Leo seemed to come to his senses, grabbing Mikey's arm and pulling him out of the shed. He pulled his arm over his shoulders and glanced back at his other two brothers. "Can you move him, Don?"

Donnie frowned. "We don't have a choice. He's alive but just barely. I can't do anything here. We have to get him home."

Leo turned to where Kaz, K-three, and Mira were holding off the remaining Foot. There seemed to be a lot less of them now. "Kaz! Take Mikey to the van."

Kaz caught his kusarigama as it returned form decapitating two soldiers. He sprinted over and took Mikey's other arm, transferring his weight easily from his uncle. "Now who's being reckless?"

Mikey shot his son a death glare. "Shut up!"

Leo was moving out into the fray again. "Mira, help Donnie!"

The petite turtle retracted the blades at the end of her tonfa, spun them and tucked them in her belt before darting to the shed. She couldn't prevent the sharp cry at the sight of her uncle. Donnie was knelt beside him, a pensive look on his face. He glanced at her. "Get the bandages out of my bag." She did as she was told and moved to kneel beside him. He took a deep breath and gripped the hilt of the sword.

She tensed. "What are you doing? If you pull it out, he could bleed to death."

Donatello didn't look at her, his eyes fixed on the spot the sword was embedded. "We have to. We can't move him like this." It was risky, he knew that, but it was their only choice. He didn't wait for a response from his daughter, but pulled the blade out in one swift, skilled movement. The wound gushed and he grabbed for the bandages Mira had ready. He stuffed several in both sides of Raph shoulder in an attempt to at least slow the bleeding, then wrapped a good amount around his brother's broad shoulder so they could move him.

"Donnie!" Leo called from outside. "We have to go! We're about to have more company!" He could see more shadows moving in their direction a few buildings over.

Donnie lifted Raph in a fireman's carry across his shoulders. He grunted under his larger brother's weight. "Sheesh, you're heavy Raph." He moved out of the shed with Mira at his heels. "Let's go!"

It didn't take long to get Raph into the van and for them to be speeding down the street. Mira felt a lump growing in her throat. It wasn't the blood that was scaring her, she'd seen plenty of that. It hadn't even been the sword sticking right through her uncle's shoulder, though that had not been a pleasant sight. It was the fact that he had yet to move or even make a sound. She wasn't even sure he was breathing.

But her father was working furiously trying to get the bleeding to stop and cursing every time the van swerved, threatening to topple his patient off the cot. He didn't say anything though, the sooner they got to the lair the greater chance of Raph's survival. "Just hang in there, bro. We're almost home."

* * *

A/N: -ducking behind brick wall as angry crowd chases- Ahh! Cliffy! I'm so bad about those... ^_^


	5. Threads

A/N: Okay, I made you suffer long enough.

* * *

Yoshi woke groggily, the sedative still lingering in his system. The first thing he noticed was that he was laying on something cold and hard. The second thing he noticed were manacles that were attached to his wrists and neck. He tried to stand but the chain was too short, the best he could manage was his knees. He blinked, still trying to clear the fog in his head.

Memory suddenly flooded him and his eyes shot wide. "Dad!" He jerked at the chains but he was still too weak from the drug. Gazing around the room, he discovered he was locked inside a cell made of thick concrete bricks on two sides and wide metal bars on the other two. He growled, fighting against the chains with everything he had. He had to get back. He had to help his father. He had to know if….

"Awake already. You are a resilient one." The slim shadow of Cole appeared in the open doorway across the room. "But I guess I already knew that."

Yoshi's growl increased. "Cole! Why are you doing this!" His expression dropped. "I thought we were friends."

Cole stepped into the light. His bandana had been removed and the unmistakable points of Neutrino ears were displayed. "Friends? Why would anyone want to be friends with a disgusting freak like you?"

Yoshi couldn't prevent the small gasp. "You're…. a Neutrino?"

"And you and the rest of your freak family are abominations." Cole snarled coldly. "Ones I plan to rid the universe of."

Reality hit Yoshi like a bus. His heart pounded loudly and his hands began to sweat. "You used me to draw them out."

"A simple trick really." Cole said smugly.

Yoshi sat up straighter. "My father? What did you do to him? Where is he?"

Cole strolled forward and squatted beside the cell so he could be at eye level with his captive. "He is dead."

Yoshi felt his blood run cold. His breath caught harshly in his throat. "N-No! You're lying!"

Cole shrugged, his countenance cool. "Why would I bother to lie? I plan to kill them all anyways. But it is rather disappointing. I was hoping to kill him and Michelangelo myself."

Yoshi struggled against the chains again. "Why! What did we ever do to you!"

Cole glared. "They killed my father."

Yoshi stared at him blankly. "Your father?"

"Yes." Cole stood and walked towards the door. "And thanks to you, I will finally get my revenge."

The sound of the heavy metal door closing echoed through the mostly barren room. Yoshi fell forward on to his hands. He wanted to retch. He wanted to break something, He wanted to scream. But he was too weak to do anything, his body was still pumped too full of the sedative. He fought the sting of tears. _My father is dead? No! It can't be true! I won't believe it!_ His heart twisted in uncertainty and guilt. "Oh, Dad… What have I done?"

* * *

Several things happened all at once when the elevator doors opened on the lair. Shinta and Cat both ran at the group. The young turtle took hold of the sheet they were using to carry Raph in and help support his massive weight. Cat managed to squeeze between Leo and K-three to grasp Raph's cold hand. Kala ran forward to help Kaz with Mikey as they followed the others out.

Cat was sobbing hysterically by the time they got Raph into the lab. Donnie immediately started giving orders. "Sarah the transfusion kit. Mira get some of Raph's stored blood. K-three the sutra kit. Leo someone needs to check Mikey's leg." Everyone instantly began moving. Don rolled Raph onto his side, so he could have easier access to the back of the wound. As soon as he moved the bandage the place began to bleed again.

Sarah put a comforting hand on Cat's arm and then on her hand as she took hold of Raph's forearm to insert the tube. Mira was behind her hanging a bag of blood above the bed. Once Sarah was done, she stepped away from Cat and Leo shoved a chair under the blonde's shaky legs. She sat heavily, barely noticing the mayhem going on around her. Her eyes were fixed on her love's face. It was pale and his skin was way too cold. She swallowed hard, squeezing his hand as tight as she could. She lifted it and pressed her lips to it, whispering into the familiar callus covered palm. "Please don't leave me."

She felt a sharp pain in her head and lowered it to rest beside his hand on the cot. She wouldn't leave his side, not even for a moment. Not for anything in the world, except…. Her head came up and she caught Leo's arm. "Yoshi?"

Leo glanced at Donnie, who was working feverishly, and then at the brother dangling so close to death. "We don't know where he is. But don't worry we _will_ find him. I'm going to see if Mikey knows anything more. I have to patch him up anyways." He held her watery gaze for a long moment. "Just focus on Raph for right now. He needs you." He squeezed her shoulder before taking the bandages and leaving with them.

Cat turned her attention back to her spouse. _You promised you'd never leave me. You can't break that promise now. I won't let you._

Leo ushered Shinta out of the room from where he'd been lingering in the door and pulled it shut. He could see the worry and fear in his son's blue-gray eyes, so he gave his shoulder a warm squeeze before turning to the living room.

Kala was fussing over Mikey, but her gaze kept floating to the lab every few minutes. Mikey was sitting with his injured leg propped on the coffee table. Leo moved around with the first aid kit and bandages in hand. He checked the cut on his brother's shoulder first. It didn't look bad. "This one's okay. Let me see your leg."

The injury was in the back of his calf, so Mikey stretched out on the couch on his plastron, his head resting in Kala's lap. "How's Raph?" He asked after an awkward silence.

Leo's voice was even. "It's too early to tell." Mikey felt his stomach lurch and not from the fact that Leo had just inserted a needle into his skin either. If his brother died, it might very well be his fault. He was supposed to be watching his back. Leo's hand rested on his shell. "Raph's too stubborn to die, Mikey."

Mikey bit his lip, as Kala's slender fingers stroked his head and shoulders. He forced a small laugh. "Yeah, he is."

Leo wrapped Mikey's leg and urged him to sit up. "I need to know exactly what happened tonight."

Mikey frowned. "I don't really know a whole lot. Raph came in while I was making a snack and said Yoshi had called him and said he'd seen some Foot. Me and Raph went to see if it was legit or not. Yoshi's never seen a real Foot soldier before. It was just supposed to be to check it out and bring Yoshi home."

Kaz leaned forward from his place on an adjacent sofa. "What happened to Yoshi?"

Mikey shook his head. It was still a little unclear. "We saw him standing there with that friend of his before we got jumped. But when we went to leave, they weren't there anymore."

Leo's brow bunched. "What friend?"

Mikey frowned. "I don't know. Raph just said he'd made a human friend and they were out together."

Kaz felt the slight tinge of jealousy. When had Yoshi made a human friend? And why didn't he know about it? They used to tell each other everything. His gaze moved to Ona, who was standing across the room shaking, her arms wrapped around herself and a frightened look in her eyes. Before he knew what he was doing he was at her side, pulling her into his chest. Things had changed between him and Yoshi in the past few years and he knew it was mainly his fault. Guilt ate at him. He didn't regret finding Ona or loving her, but he knew he'd become distant with Yoshi even though it had been unintentional. "We have to find him."

"We will." Leo reassured him. "But we need to make sure Raph is stable first. He's priority at the moment."

Inside the lab, Don had repositioned Raph on his back, stuffing a pillow under his shoulder to keep the strain off it, as he finished up the last of the stiches. Raph was slowly regaining his color, but Cat looked like she might hurl any minute. She was pale and sweaty, and she still had a death grip of Raph's hand.

Mira crossed the room to the small sink and came back with a glass of water. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better." She pressed the cup into Cat's hand and her aunt nearly dropped it. Mira steadied it and Cat gave her an appreciative though shaky smile.

"Mira, why don't you and K-three go let the others know he's out of danger." Sarah said softly as she rubbed gentle circles on Cat's back. Mira nodded and K-three pulled her close as they left the room. Sarah checked Raph's vitals again. "He's leveled out."

Donnie let out a heavy sigh as finished the last of the sutras and taped a bandage over the wound. "Good." He put a hand on Raphael's plastron. "You gave us a pretty good scare, bro." Raph didn't respond and Donnie hadn't expected him to. Sighing, he moved around to kneel beside Cat. "He'll be alright now, but maybe I should take a look at you. You don't look well, Cat."

She shook her head. "I'm just stressed. Raph almost died and Yoshi's missing." Tears ran unchecked down her cheeks, her hard exterior lost. She kneaded her temple as another pain shot through her skull.

Donnie frowned, motioning to Sarah for his penlight. She passed it to him and he forced open one of Cat's eyes to watch the pupil react. It was slow to respond, but it did. He did the same with the other just to be sure and it reacted the same. He frowned again. "How long have you been having these headaches?" Cat shot Sarah an accusing look. But Donnie shook his head. "She didn't tell me anything."

Cat sighed. "It's no big deal. I just get them when I'm stressed."

Donnie gave her an unconvinced look, but decided not to argue with her for the moment. Instead he stood and crossed the room to the medicine cabinet, and returned with a pill. "Here."

Cat frowned at it. "What is it?"

"A painkiller. It'll help with the headache and should also help you sleep." He watched her glance at Raph. "He'll be resting, so you might as well too." She nodded and swallowed the pill. Don looked up at Sarah. "I need to talk to Leo."

"I'll keep an eye on Raph." She touched his arm warmly and gave him a weak smile. He returned it, squeezing her hand before leaving.

Cat watched Sarah fiddle with the last of the blood bag, making sure it was all used. They'd given him two full bags. She cuddled his hand, realizing it had regained some of its normal temperature. "Will he need any more blood?"

Sarah looked down at her, understanding in her brown eyes. "He shouldn't, but we'll just have to see. As long as his vitals stay strong, he should be good."

"But if he does, do we have more?"

Sarah frowned. "No, we gave him what we had of his. If he does need more, we'd have to use one of the others, probably Mikey's. They're the closest match."

Cat looked up at her. She was starting to feel the effects of the painkiller, feeling a bit lightheaded. "What do you mean?"

"Although they are brothers, their blood types are slightly different. None of them are an exact match for each other, but they can take it if necessary. Raph and Mikey are a close match and Don and Leo are a close match. If push came to shove then they can use each other's blood."

Cat nodded and scooted closer to the head of the bed, to nuzzle against her love's shoulder. All she could do now was wait.

Donnie stepped into the living room, meeting Leo's concerned gaze. "He'll be okay, but that sword tore up a lot of tendons. It will be a long time before he gets the full use of his shoulder again, if he ever does."

Leo frowned. "That bad?"

Don gave a sober nod. "Even with the mutagen in our system, he isn't going to heal like he used to."

Leo nodded, he understood. Their bodies just didn't recover like they once had. "But he's stable."

"Yes, he'll probably sleep through until tomorrow, but he'll recover."

Leo glanced at his watch. "Good. We've still got a little over an hour till daylight. I think we need to check the place out where we had the fight for any sign of Yoshi."

Don glanced nervously at the lab door. "Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"You said Raph was stable."

"Well, yes, but…"

"Sarah and Mira will be here to keep an eye on him." Leo reassured him. "We need to look for clues before the sun comes up."

"I'm coming too." K-three said as he and Jamie appeared from the back bedrooms.

She'd been keeping an eye on Katsu. Not that he'd been much trouble. He'd slept through most of the chaos that had ripped through the lair that night. She frowned at Leo as she came to stand beside him. "You're not going back out, are you?"

Leo frowned, sensing her hesitation and fear. He rubbed her arms. "We'll be careful, but we have to look for Yoshi while we still have the dark to conceal ourselves."

Mikey started to get up. "Okay, I'll show you where we last saw Yoshi."

"You're not going anywhere, Mike. You'll be no good to us in a fight with that leg." Leo informed him. "Kaz and K-three will come with me and Don."

Shinta spoke up. "I want to come."

Leo frowned at his son. Shinta wasn't quite fifteen and had yet to take his final, but there was no disputing his skill. But still…

Donnie couldn't help but laugh. "It isn't so easy, is it?"

Leo shot him a glare that just made his brother grin. "Just because you're used to it-"

"Used to it?" Don shook his head. "It still makes me nervous as shell to take Mira or even K-three into battle. It isn't something you get used to." Leo made a face and Donnie almost felt sorry for him. Mira and K-three had been fighting as part of the team for more than ten years. But Shinta had yet to join them. Don sighed, taking pity on him. "You just have to learn to have faith in them."

"I can fight." Shinta pointed out.

Leo turned to him, still a bit uncertain. "Yes, but this isn't like training. The Foot isn't something you mess around with. They won't hesitate to hurt or even kill you."

Kaz rubbed his knuckles which were a bit sore. "Yeah, they're robots. They ain't gonna see you as a little kid, just an enemy."

Shinta gazed up at his father expectantly and Leo finally sighed. "Okay, but you have to stay close." Jamie looked even more frightened than before. He squeezed her hand and touched her cheek. "Don't worry. We aren't engaging, just tracking."

Donatello felt the wash of fear burn through him. He turned to see Sarah standing in the door to the lab. He frowned as he stepped back to her and wrapped her tightly in his embrace. "Hey, it's okay." It had been a long time since he'd felt this type of true fear from her. Normally patrols and the such didn't bother her much. He sighed. _But this isn't normal._

She clutched at him fiercely, pressing her cheek against his chest to savor the sound of his heartbeat. "Don't go. I have a bad feeling."

Her whispered plea nearly broke him. His arms tightened around as he felt the world spin for a moment. The last time she'd had a bad feeling, Amaya had died. He pressed a kiss into her hair, trying to regain his nerve. "Sunrise is in one hour, that's all. So, in one hour we will be home." He squeezed her tightly, her trepidation spiking inside him. And again his resolve wavered. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea._

"Donnie." He lifted his head to see Cat staring at him from across the lab. Her green eyes glistened with tears and heartache. "Bring Yoshi home."

* * *

A/N: Poor Yoshi... :( Poor Cat... :( Thoughts?


	6. What Remains

A/N: This one was a wild ride to write. And it's a tad shorter than what I usually like to post but it was the best stopping point I could get.

* * *

"Here." Leo squatted on the roof and pointed at the remains of Yoshi's holo-projector.

K-three frowned and moved to the street side of the roof to look down. "Maybe they got spotted up here."

Donnie moved to stand beside him. The abandoned building across from them was dark, but any lead was better than nothing. "Let's check it out."

They crossed the street to an adjacent building and then climbed down into the alley that ran alongside the abandon structure. Leo knelt to examine the ground. "There's been a lot of activity here and recently. There are footprints and scuff marks." Shinta knelt beside him, all the while watching and learning.

Donnie knelt a little further up the alley. "They had a truck here too. A good size one by the tire marks."

Kaz had found the side door into the building. "Here's our way in." He tested the handle. It wasn't locked.

Leo frowned, drawing a katana and moving to stand to one side of the door. "Careful." He reminded his nephew.

Kaz made a face, but nodded. He slowly eased the door open and Leo peered inside. The building beyond was dark and silent. Kaz opened the door the rest of the way and stared. "Huh?"

"That's odd." K-three mused as they entered. He'd expected at least a little resistance, even if the Foot had packed up and taken off. _How did they pick up and take off so fast?_

As the group moved into the building, they listened for signs of life. Finally assured there were none, Leo motioned to the others. "Spread out, check for clues. If the Foot were using this place, they might have left something behind."

The floor was littered with piles of trash. They each pulled a small flashlight from their belts and started sifting through the rubbish. After several minutes, Kaz snorted. "There isn't anything here." Nearby, K-three sighed. He had to agree. This place didn't even look like it had been setup as any kind of operation. There were layers of dust on piles of rotting wood and concrete.

A car passed on the street, it's lights shining through the slats on the windows. Something shiny caught Donnie's eye. He swung his flashlight around to have a better look. High in a corner was a tiny camera. He moved towards it only to stop dead in his tracks. There near the far wall, half hidden beneath a pile of debris, something flashed a red number. The pieces fell into place like the slamming of a coffin lid. "Everyone out! Bomb!"

Everyone moved towards the door as a long beep was heard behind them. The building shook with the first explosion as Leo shoved Shinta out the door. They were followed quickly by Kaz and K-three. A second explosion nearly took Donnie off his feet. He caught himself and barreled out the door behind his son-in-law, just as the roof began its downward crash through the six stories behind them. They blundered into the street, trying to avoid the falling debris.

Tires squealed as a car swerved, it's driver frightened by the exploding building, the five giant turtles in front of him or maybe both. They coughed as they blindly made for the alley across the street. The air was filled with dirt and dust, covering them in a layer of grayish powder.

Shinta choked, brushing furiously at the dust wanting to clog his nostrils. He was vaguely aware of his father's hands on his shoulders until he heard his voice, hoarse and low. "Are you alright, Shinta?"

The young turtle swiped at his eyes, trying to get enough grit out of them that he could open them. "Yes." He managed between coughs.

Leo turned his attention to his other charge. "Kaz? Kaz, you okay?" There was coughing and a sputtering yes from a shape not far away, and Leo sighed in relief.

Nearby, Donnie gripped K-three's arm. "Are you hurt?"

K-three probed his face were something felt wet. He hissed lightly in pain. A cut ran along his cheek. It wasn't deep though. "Just a little cut."

Donnie blinked at him as the air began to clear. The dim yellow street light, cast them in a strange shade of mustard. He could see the wound on his son-in-law's face, red against the gray. He frowned, squeezing the younger turtle's arm. Although K-three was not his biological son, he was his family, his responsibility. He'd come to cherish him as deeply as he did his own daughter in the past decade. He never liked seeing him hurt. Mira would never develop the mirroring capabilities he and Sarah shared, but she would know her mate was injured.

"We'll clean it up when we get to the van." Donnie released him to turn and look at the demolished structure they had been in less than two minutes ago. Leo turned to stare at it as well. The brothers exchanged a look. This had all been a trap. The clues had been too obvious, left intentionally to draw them in.

Somewhere in the distance an ambulance wailed it sirens and dread twisted inside Don as a sudden realization hit him. Sarah was scared - really scared.

* * *

Cole watched the video feed on the computer monitor. The moment the turtles had entered the structure it had triggered the device and he had been alerted. He watched them cross the large empty room. He smirked, until one spotted the camera and then the bomb. He could see them retreating, but this camera did not catch whether they made it out or not. He switched to two cameras on the outside that showed the building from two different angles. One only showed the building crumbling and crashing down. In the other, however, he could just see the movement of forms in the lower corner of the frame. He cursed. They'd made it.

"No matter, they will lead me to the rest of their nest so they will all be exterminated at once." He lifted the radio and spoke into it. "Follow them. Do not engage. Report once they reach their destination."

He sneered as he stood from the console and crossed the warehouse to the short staircase that led to the basement. He opened the metal door to stare coldly at his captive. The turtle was a consolation prize. His father was the one he'd wanted, but he was likely dead. So this one would suffer in his place.

Yoshi stared back at him. His face was stoic but his eyes blazed with hatred. Cole continued to sneer. _I will break your spirit._ He moved forward into the room and hit a button on the wall that turned on a projector mounted higher up. "I bring news about your family."

Yoshi flinched, then growled. "Stay away from them."

"Oh, but you'll want to hear this." Cole reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. The back wall of the cell sprang to life with the video from inside the abandoned building.

Yoshi couldn't help but watch as Leonardo followed shortly by Kaz entered a room. Yoshi thought the room looked a bit familiar, but wasn't certain because of the camera angle. Then Donatello and K-three appeared. When Shinta appeared, it made his heart skip a beat. What the hell was he doing with them? Why had Leo allowed him come along?

Cole moved a little closer to the bars, drawing Yoshi's attention back to him. "They were so concerned for your safety, they had to come back looking for you." Cole's eyes flicked to Shinta and Yoshi snarled. "Such a pity. That one was so young."

Yoshi felt his insides turn cold. "Was?"

Cole nodded at the video that was still playing and Yoshi couldn't help but turn his attention back to it. On the screen his uncle suddenly shouted something and they all began to run, just as the room they were in began collapsing around them. Cole pressed a button and the scene changed to the outside angle. Yoshi gasped as the building imploded on itself, crashing down in a giant storm of dust and debris. "No." He shook his head, struggling against the chains. "No! No!"

Cole strolled to the bars, his face a mask of false sympathy. "Yes, I'm afraid so. They're all dead. Not a one made it out."

"No!" Yoshi roared, coming off the floor, the chains digging into his wrists and neck. A ring of red appeared around each cuff, dripping onto the floor. It went completely unnoticed by the raging turtle. "You're a monster!"

Cole put a hand over his heart in mock distress. "I'm hurt. I thought you'd be pleased."

The metal chain gave a groan as the turtle strained against it. "Pleased! You really are insane!"

"Their deaths were quick. It was a better fate than the one I had planned for them." He smirked then. "What I still have planned for the rest. All that is left are your females and one lone injured turtle." His eyes darted to the empty cell to Yoshi's left. "You won't be lonely for long. Your uncle will join you here and then you will witness the true depth of my hatred as I slay each of your whores before your very eyes."

Yoshi could have sworn his heart stopped beating as his mouth hung open. He clamped it shut and scowled. "You'll never find them."

Cole shook his head. "How pathetic." His blue eyes bore into the turtle. "I already have."

Yoshi just stared as Cole left the room, leaving the horrible scene repeating in a loop on the back wall. He yanked hard on the chains, feeling them bite into his flesh. He needed to get free! He had to warn them! Had to save them! He fought and fought, roaring in pain and anguish. Beneath him the place where the chains were connected to the floor, gave just a little but not nearly enough.

After what felt like hours, Yoshi collapsed to the floor. The tears came unbidden, undesired. It was his fault – all of it. His father, his uncles, his cousins and now…. His mother's face sprang before his clenched eyes. Her bright green eyes holding love and forgiveness, the apple scent of her short blonde hair. He could feel her hands on his cheeks, soft yet firm. He remembered the warmth of her body as she'd cradled him as small child. She was in danger and he was locked in here, unable to protect her. Unable to protect any of them.

His heart filled with guilt. If they lived, could they ever forgive him for this? He'd exposed them to danger and gotten most of them killed. All because he'd been lonely, jealous, and selfish. He deserved whatever this monster did to him. He deserved it a hundred times over. "I'm sorry." He whispered into the puddle of tears and blood. "I'm sorry."

As pathetic as it sounded, all he wanted at that moment was his mother.

* * *

Sarah checked Raph's vitals again. They were strong. He was doing really well after the blood transfusion. She leaned down and pressed a hand to his cheek. He let out a sharp breath and his grip tightened on the hand Cat was still holding. Sarah smiled, taking the reaction as a good sign. He was still mostly unconscious but he was becoming more aware.

Cat stirred on the other side of the cot, where she'd been resting against her spouse's large bicep. She'd only been dozing for about thirty minutes. As she lifted her head, Sarah noted that she was sweating again and looked a bit disoriented. Her small hand gripped Raph's tightly as she tried to focus on the world around her. She had a strong desire to vomit and she started to stand, using the cot for balance.

Sarah frowned at her. "Cat? Are you okay?"

She moved around to the foot of the bed. "Bathroom. I need to…." Her voice faded as she suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"Cat!" Sarah's scream ripped through the lair. She rushed forward and rolled her onto her back. "Cat, can you hear me!" _Oh, god, please no! Not again!_ Sarah's mind was frantic as several pair of feet appeared in her peripheral.

"Cat!" Kala scrambled to her knees beside Sarah and shook their sister-in-law roughly.

Although the action had no effect on Cat, it snapped Sarah back into reality. "Light!" She demanded, throwing a hand in the air. Someone shoved it into her palm and she flicked it on, shining it into one of Cat's eyes. The pupil didn't react. "Damn it!" She grabbed Cat's wrist, feeling desperately for a pulse. There was one but it was faint. The pieces slowly clicked into place. She knew what this was. "Hospital. We have to get her to the hospital!" She looked up and saw Mikey, Jamie and Mira staring at her slack jawed. "Jamie, 911! Now!" Jamie snapped to attention fumbling for her phone. "Mikey, we have to get her upstairs."

He nodded and scooped Cat into his arms. He struggled only slightly with his injured leg. Cat weighed nothing compared to Raph. Sarah hurried after him as he headed for the elevator. She pressed the button to call the car and turned off the alarm, then turned to Mira. Her daughter looked a bit shaken. She grabbed her shoulders. "Mira, stay with Raph. Keep an eye on him. Your father will be back soon. I have to go with Cat."

"I'll come with you." Jamie said, the phone still pressed to her ear.

Sarah nodded, knowing the dispatcher was probably asking a thousand questions. The elevator arrived and Kala clutched Mira's arm, but her eyes were fixed on Sarah. "What's wrong with her? Why the hospital?"

Sarah shook her head. "If it is what I think it is, she'll need an MRI." Her big brown eyes held fear and worry.

"What can we do?" Mira asked softly as the doors began to close.

Her mother met her gaze. "Pray." She half-whispered, half-mouthed.

Mikey stared down at Cat and his heart clenched. If something happened to her, his brother would literally go insane. He looked up at Sarah, pleadingly. "Is she going to…?"

Sarah's eyes flashed. "Don't Mikey, just don't."

He gave a shaky nod and they hurried out into the garage. The ambulance sirens were just outside the door now. He laid Cat near the large door and hurried back out of sight as Jamie hit the button to raise it. The paramedics were already scrambling out of the cab. They hurried over and gathered her onto the stretcher as Sarah started giving them her vitals.

Mikey watched from the shadows of the hall as Sarah and Jamie jumped inside the ambulance. Cold dread pooled in the pit of his stomach. Bile rose in his throat and he fought hard not to lose his lunch. He hated to think what would become of his brother if Cat died before he woke from his own injuries. _He will completely lose it! Especially if Yoshi isn't here either._ Yoshi! Yes, they had to find Yoshi now more than ever. He might be able to keep Raph under control.

He watched the ambulance pull away and mere moments later he saw the turtle van careen around the corner. He hit the button to close the main door and ran to the back, throwing open the door as the others rushed inside.

Leo looked a bit frightened. "We saw an ambulance leave. What's going on?"

"Is it Uncle Raph?" Kaz asked, fear tinging his voice.

Mikey shook his head, bit his lip and fought the words past the lump in his throat. "No, it's Cat. She passed out. I don't know what happened. Sarah and Jamie went with her."

Donnie frowned. Why would Sarah have taken Cat to the hospital for passing out? He paled as the puzzle finally fit. "Oh, god, no…."

* * *

The Foot-bot stood motionless as he sent a live feed of the scene below to his master, his processors relaying his location. He was a machine, cold and callus. He cared nothing for the five turtles that hurried out of the van and into the garage.

As a single dark figure he'd gone unseen by his enemy. His mechanical body easily keeping pace with the vehicle as he'd raced across the rooftops, just out of sight. They were now at his master's mercy. The problem was, _he_ didn't have any.

* * *

A/N: So I haven't finished the next chapter yet, but I felt I really needed to get this one out. I've a had series of unfortunate trips to the ER, so it kind of delayed me. I will get it written asap. Review please, let me know what you think, k?


	7. Before the Storm

A/N: I'm loving the reviews! They make me smile on my bad days.

* * *

Cole watched the live feed from the Foot soldier. He tapped his fingers on the console as he saw the ambulance pull out of the motorcycle garage and then the van the turtles occupied pull in. So this was there hiding place? Very clever, considering it was in the open. He frowned wondering exactly how many the clan contained now.

He'd only been told of the original four and their women. Now it seemed the clan had nearly doubled in size. Three of the turtles on the earlier video, he had no information on. In truth he hadn't known about Yoshi beforehand either. But thanks to the detector he'd been given, he'd known it was a mutant and not just some random human he'd run into on the streets. There numbers did complicate matters a bit, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He steeped his long fingers, finally deciding on a strategy.

A screen nearby crackled to life and a wrinkled pink face and dark beady eyes glared at him. "Well?"

Cole didn't bother to look at him directly. "I'll have them soon. And the bounty still stands no matter if they are dead or alive, correct?"

"I prefer dead." Krang squealed with malice on the other end of the line.

Cole nodded absently. "So do I."

"Good, bring me their empty shells. I hope it won't be much longer. I'm just dying with anticipation."

Cole frowned. "It may take another day or so. I didn't realize there were so many. I may need additional troops."

Krang glowered. "I will send my rock soldiers, when you are ready."

Cole smirked. "I think I'll let them stew for the day, but tonight they will suffer."

Krang cackled. "Perfect, turtle soup!"

* * *

Mira was waiting for them when the elevator doors opened. K-three immediately stepped to her side. He could feel her worry and fear thrumming through him like his own heartbeat. Her chocolate gaze met his gold one as she reached up to run her fingers across the bandage on his cheek. "I'm okay." He assured her.

Leo patted Shinta's shoulder. "Go clean up." The teen nodded and Leo turned to Mira. "How's Raph?"

She swallowed, trying to keep her tone steady. "He's still sleeping…But Cat…"

He put a hand on her small shoulder. "We saw the ambulance leave."

"What happened?" Donnie asked from behind him.

She shook her head. "I…I don't know exactly."

"Did your mother say anything?" Donnie was pretty certain he knew what had happened, but he wanted to be sure.

"She just said Aunt Cat would need an MRI." Mira still felt confused about what was going on. She trembled as the sight of her aunt -another aunt- lying prone on the floor came to mind. K-three wrapped her tightly in his arms and she let the tears slip silently free.

Donnie frowned, stroking a hand across his daughter's head. He and K-three exchanged a worried look, before he turned to his brothers. He motioned them into the lab as Ona came up the hall to wrap her arms around Kaz's neck and kiss him warmly. Mikey gave the couple a quick look and squeezed Kala's hand before following his brothers into the other room.

Donnie checked Raph's vitals with an approving nod. "He's fine."

"Yeah, well, he won't be when he wakes up and finds out Cat's not here and neither is Yoshi." Mikey folded his arms with a despondent frown. He still felt bad about Raph being hurt.

"We'll find Yoshi." Leo reassured him. "And Cat's in good hands." He gave Don a questioning look but his brother shook his head. All he had right now were theories and they were best left unsaid. Leo sighed. "What about Yoshi's cell? Can you track it?"

Don shook his head. "I tried that from the van earlier. It's either off or broken." He rubbed his chin. "But you know that tech the Foot is using now, might be a good starting point. If I can find their transmission signal, then I can trace it back to its source."

Leo nodded. "Okay, you work on that. I'll call Jamie and see where things are with Cat." He turned to his youngest brother. "Mikey, you need to get off your leg and try to get some rest. It's been a long night."

Mikey wanted to protest but found he was very tired. Kala appeared beside him, she'd heard most of what had been said. "Come on, I'll tuck you in." She teased him lightly, leading him across the hall.

"You should get some rest too, Leo, while you can." Donnie told him. Leo glanced at Raph. "I'll let you know when he wakes up."

Leo frowned at him. "What about you?"

Don waived a hand dismissively. "I'll rest later." His gaze shifted to the cot. "When all our family is home."

* * *

Jamie watched Sarah speaking with the doctor through the glass window facing the hall. Sarah was pale and a tear trickled from one eye down her chin. She nodded and signed something the doctor handed her. Jamie squeezed Cat's hand. She'd never had sisters before, but in the last six years that had been what they had become to her. Sarah, Kala and Cat. They had accepted her graciously and lovingly with open arms. When she was confused or unsure, they were there to comfort and encourage her. She looked down at Cat. And now she might lose one. She felt her own tears trickle down her cheeks. Death had become too much of a constant in her life and she wasn't sure she could handle another.

The door opened to the room and Sarah stepped in followed by the nurse. "I need to prep her for surgery." The woman said as Sarah stepped around the bed.

Jamie looked at her sister-in-law with pleading eyes. "Surgery?"

Sarah took a deep breath, trying her best to calm down. "She has a subarachnoid hemorrhage - a ruptured cerebral aneurysm." Jamie looked at her blankly. "Basically she had a blood vessel burst inside her brain and she's bleeding inside it. They have to do surgery to repair it. If it isn't, she could have serious neurological trauma or worse, she could die."

Jamie shook her head in disbelief, her mouth hanging open. She didn't know what to say. The nurse glanced at her from where she was shaving a portion of hair from Cat's head. There was sympathy in the woman's eyes and it only made Jamie want to scream. This was too unfair. Why did this have to happen to Cat of all of them? She'd seen her sacrifice over and over for their family. Jamie felt her legs shake and Sarah urged her to sit in the only chair in the room.

The nurse finished her task and cleaned the area thoroughly. "I'm going to get the orderly so we can take her upstairs to the operating room."

Sarah nodded, her face drawn as she glanced down at Jamie and then at Cat. She moved to the bed as the nurse left. Leaning over, she cupped her face. "We need you, Cat. Raph needs you. Yoshi needs you. You can't leave us. Not like this. Do you hear me? Not like _this_! Do what you're best at, Cat. Fight."

* * *

Cat opened her eyes and smiled. Raphael's face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath on her cheek. Her gaze roved his face for a long moment. It was serene and youthful. She couldn't resist the desire to reach out and touch him. Her fingers slid over the leathery skin of his cheek and down his neck. They moved gently over his powerful shoulder – uninjured shoulder. Why did she think it should be injured?

He opened his eyes to gaze at her, still half in sleep, yet full of love. He smiled. "What are you doin'?"

She smiled back. "Just admiring you. You are so amazing."

He smirked, his fingers tracing her jaw. "And you're beautiful." He moved his head just slightly and his lips pressed lightly to hers. She shivered, closing her eyes and leaning in for a more proper kiss. His lips were smooth against hers and his hand cupped her cheek. His other hand slid under her and pulled her closer, pressing the square of her back.

She moaned softly and he growled playfully, his mouth leaving hers to trail down one side of her neck. "You smell good too."

She chuckled. "So do you."

He raised his head a little to look at her. "Really?"

"Mm, yeah." She dipped her head, nuzzling against his cheek and drawing in a deep breath.

"What do I smell like?" He asked a bit breathless.

She dragged her lips along his jaw to his throat. "Like mine." She murmured.

His breath hitched and he rolled them over. He rose up to meet her eyes and they were so intense that her breath caught as well. "I'll always be yours, darlin'. I love you."

"I love you too." She rose up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, less talk, more action."

His rumbling chuckle reverberated through the room. "Yes, ma'am. Your wish is my command." His smug smirk suddenly faded into wide-eyed fear. "Cat! Cat!" He grabbed for her, but his fingers slipped through the air like she was nothing.

She gasped as he started to disappear before her eyes. "Raph!" She reached for him, but her hands didn't make contact. Suddenly his touch was gone, his presence was gone, their room was gone, the lair was gone. She floated alone in the darkness. "Raph! Don't leave me!"

* * *

"Cat!"

Donnie jumped at his brother's shout. He'd dozed off at his keyboard waiting for the program to find the right transmission frequency. He glanced at the time. It was nearly one in the afternoon. He stood and hurried to the bedside. "Raph, it's okay."

Raph looked around the room franticly. "Cat!" Where had she gone and why did he feel so weak?

Donnie put a steadying hand on his brother's chest to keep him still. "Raph, it's okay. You're home."

Mikey appeared in the doorway followed shortly by Leo. "You're awake!" Mikey grinned as he shuffled to the bedside. "How do you feel?"

Raph was still disoriented. He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Like I was hit by a train."

He started to sit up but Leo pressed him down. "Don't move too much yet. You lost a lot of blood."

"Cat? Where's Cat?"

His brothers exchanged a look. Leo had spoken to Jamie earlier and confirmed Don's theory. She'd had brain aneurysm. Don glanced at the clock again, calculating. She'd be coming out of surgery about now. He cleared his throat. "Raph, do you remember getting stabbed in the shoulder?"

Raph lifted a hand to the bandage. "Yeah, sort of." He frowned as the memory of his son laying on the roof flashed before him. "Where's Yoshi?"

Leo shook his head. "We went back for him, but he wasn't there."

"You've been unconscious for about seven hours." Don looked down, unable to meet his brother's eyes. "While you were out…."

"Cat had to go to the hospital." Mikey finished.

"What!" Raph fought off Leo's restraining hand to sit up on the side of the cot. The world swayed for a moment at the quick movement. Once he regained his focus, he glared at his brother. "Why!"

Donatello took a steadying breath. "She had a cerebral aneurysm. It ruptured."

Raph broke into a cold sweat. He wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but the way his brother spoke felt like he was turning a knife in his heart. "Cat…Is she…She didn't…"

Leo shook his head again. "We haven't heard yet."

Don put a hand on his shoulder. "She should be coming out of surgery soon though."

Raph licked his lips. Part of him was panicking while the other part was relieved. She's alive, but was she okay? Did they get her there in time? He blinked up at Don. "Surgery?"

He nodded. "Brain surgery to clip the artery."

Raph started to struggle to his feet. "I got to be there when she wakes up." He paused. _No, I have to find Yoshi._ He felt torn in two directions. His wife needed him, but his son did too.

Leo and Mikey gripped his arms, keeping him both steady and immobile. "You can't go anywhere, bro. You're not strong enough yet."

Raph shoved Mikey away a bit and growled. "I have to do somethin'! They need me!"

Something beeped across the room and they all turned to the computer. Donnie hurried back, reviewing the data. "I've got a lock on their signal." He turned with bright eyes to the others. "We can find the base now. We can find Yoshi."

Raph almost collapsed in Leo and Mikey's arms as relief washed over him. They knew where his son was. _Everything's going to be okay now, Yoshi._ He pushed aside the terrible thought that maybe his son wasn't at the base, that they might be holding him somewhere else.

Leo and Mikey lifted their brother back onto the edge of the cot. Leo squeezed his good shoulder, meeting his brother's eyes. He knew no matter what Raph was not going to be stopped from going to either Cat or Yoshi one. His best tactic was to keep him as much out of the fight as he could. "Let us get Yoshi. You go stay with Cat."

Donnie frowned. Raph was in no condition to go anywhere. "Leo, he really shouldn't-"

"Mira will go with him. She can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't overexert himself." Leo looked back at his injured. "Okay, Raph?"

The hot-head finally gave a nod. He didn't like it, but he couldn't be in two places at once. "Okay."

Don dragged a hand down his face. Something told him this was a bad idea. Sighing, he turned to get two holo-bands. "Here. I'll get Mira." He left the lab to find her and K-three on the couch, both half asleep while Katsu played with a car at their feet. The TV was playing some random cartoon that the tot wasn't really paying attention to.

He looked up at his grandfather. "Sofu?"

Donnie frowned. His grandson looked a bit distraught. It was something he had come to notice in the past few months. Although Katsu was not empathic, he was very intuitive. He picked up on strong emotions. His behavior reminded Don of how Mira had been at that age, keying in on those around him. But he would never bond like Mira, there just wasn't enough Mazar DNA in him for that to happen. He plastered on a smile for his grandson's sake. "Are you being good, Katsu?"

The tot nodded, then looked at his parents. "Sleepy."

Donnie's smile became genuine as it spread. "Yes, everybody's sleepy." He turned his attention to his daughter. "Mira." The twenty-nine-year-old opened her eyes to look at him. "I need to talk to you."

She shifted and K-three almost fell over. He righted himself groggily, glancing at her and closing his eyes again. She smiled and shook her head as she stood. She patted Katsu on the head and followed her father back to the lab. As they entered, she yawned. Then her eyes lit up and she dashed forward to hug her uncle. "You're awake! Oh, thank goodness!"

Raphael sighed, returning the embrace. "Thanks, kiddo."

"Raph wants to go to the hospital to be with Cat. Will you take him?" Leo offered her the van keys.

She frowned and shoved them away. "You're going to need those when you go get Yoshi."

"How do you plan on getting there then?" Mikey asked.

"We'll take a bike." Mira stepped to the side and pulled her uncle's good arm over her shoulder. He did his best not to put too much weight on his petite niece.

"Okay, just take it easy. No hot-rodding." Leo half teased. "We don't need to patch him up a second time in less than twenty-four hours."

She grinned and glanced at Raph. "We'd never do that. Would we Uncle Raph?"

Raph snorted. "Nope, never. Now let's get goin'."

As they left the room, Leo turned to Donnie. "Let me see the satellite images of the base." The three brothers huddled around the computer monitor, discussing their next course of action.

Mira paused in the living room to tell K-three where she was going and kiss Katsu on the head. They turned on their holos as the left through the backdoor of the garage. Raph wrapped his good arm around his niece's small frame. He was still pretty woozy and kind of weak. "Not to sound like Leo, but, uh, no hot-roddin'."

She grinned at him as she pulled on her helmet. "You're my patient, Uncle Raphie. Do really think I would do that?"

She revved the engine and his arm tightened around her waist. "I hope not."

* * *

Cole returned to the computer console as the Foot keeping watch over the turtles' lair sent him a signal. He frowned at the two individuals mounting the bike. One was obviously a turtle with a holo-projector like the one he'd taken off Yoshi. The other was a small female. She could be a turtle or she could be human, either way he hadn't seen her before. _Another one! Damn that Krang! I should have asked for more money!_ Growling in frustration, he grabbed the radio. "Unit three, follow them."

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! They always brighten my day!


	8. Misstep

A/N: Aww, thanks guys for the faves and reviews. They keep me going. And I hope you're all having a great holiday weekend!

* * *

Time seemed to hold no meaning within the void of darkness. It clung to her, suffocating her. She tried to move, but it held her trapped within its grasp. "Raphael! Raph! Where'd you go!" At last release as light filtered through her mind. She could breathe again. She could move again. But she hung alone within the void. Her heart cried out for her love once more, but the sound stuck in her throat. Noise fluttered at the edge of her awareness. Voices, distant but somehow near. They were unfamiliar and fear raced through her. She didn't want these strangers. All she wanted was him. _Leave me alone!_

"Raph…"

The voices faded as she felt herself being moved, like floating on a waive. Time still eluded her as she drifted in the twilight between dreams and wakefulness. Her heart ached to feel safe. She was desperate for it.

"Raph…"

The first thing that she was truly aware of where the large cool fingers on her face. Then his scent swamped her and her heart cried out. _Mine!_

The soft rumble of his voice squashed her fear and sent a familiar shiver through her body. "I'm right here, darlin'." Slowly her eyes fluttered open to meet his intense gaze. Tears streaked his face as he leaned over her. They fell haphazardly against her cheeks. "Don't try to move." She sucked in a sharp breath and his other hand tightened around hers.

She licked her dry lips, her eyes drifting to his shoulder. It was bandaged. _So that was a dream. But it felt so real._ Her eyes met his again. He was pale and shaking, and it made her worry about his injury. "Raph…"

He shook his head slightly. "Don't try to talk, darlin'. You've had a rough couple of hours. Just rest. I'm right here and I'm not goin' anywhere." He gave her a soft kiss and rested his cheek against hers for a moment.

Raph had to fight the overpowering urge to sweep her into his arms and carry her away, when her eyes finally shut. He sank heavily into the chair beside the bed, still clutching her hand. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He swiped at his face, the motion making his shoulder ache.

Across from him, Sarah looked out the hospital window at the gray clouds in the distance, mulling over what the doctor had told her. He'd said the procedure had gone well, but she'd need monitoring for a few weeks. Raph and Mira had shown up shortly before Cat had been brought back to the room. She'd had to restrain him as they'd rolled Cat in, explaining that she couldn't be moved. She had to stay very still and flat. She hadn't told him that she'd have stay that way for days. He'd look so torn and broken, that tears had blurred her vision momentarily.

She glanced over her shoulder at him. He didn't look so good. But at least he was awake, that was a definite plus. The ride over had probably taken a lot out of him. A part of her wished that Donnie had forced him to stay, but she knew that probably wouldn't have gone over well. Cat had obviously wanted him here too. She'd been mumbling his name when they'd brought her in.

Her gaze roved the room. Jamie was standing near the door, looking out the small glass window in it. Keeping alert unless someone tried to come in, so Raph and Mira could turn on their holos. Sarah smiled to herself. Jamie was like Leo in that regard, very protective of their family.

Mira sat in another chair near the foot of the bed, her head down. Sarah could tell her daughter was tired and she could feel her anguish. She went to her and wrapped her arms around her. Mira instantly returned the embrace, shuddering beneath her mother's hands. Sarah stroked her shell gently and kissed her round head. "She'll be okay now." She turned her head enough to meet Raph's eyes. "I promise." His eyes shimmered, but he gave a silent nod of gratitude. Mira nodded against her mother's shoulder, feeling her confidence.

Sarah stepped back, releasing her. "I think I'll go to the cafeteria and get us all something to eat." She paused beside the door to give Jamie a warm hug. She waited until the hall was clear before slipping out and heading for the cafeteria. Once there she sat at a table and wept, releasing the pent up fear and anxiety that had held her in its grasp the last six hours. She suddenly felt Donatello's presence with her, wrapping around her like a warm blanket. His love and faith washed over her, settling her tumultuous emotions. She could almost feel his arms around her and she relaxed into the comforting embrace of their bond.

* * *

Don took a deep breath, feeling Sarah at last calm. He knew nothing was wrong and that it was only her anxiety over Cat coming once again so close to death. Looking at his cell, he considered calling her. But words were just words. Their bond spoke more to one another than their mouths ever could.

"You ready to go, Donnie?" Leo asked from the doorway.

"Yeah." He gave the photo of his little family on the desk a quick look, before throwing the duffle bag with the supplies over his shoulder. It was already late afternoon and they didn't want to wait any longer. Yoshi needed them. He followed Leo into the living room where Mikey was talking to Kala.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" His hands shook as he squeezed her slender fingers.

Kala smiled reassuringly. "We'll be fine. Won't we Ona?"

Ona smiled as well, hiking Katsu up on her hip. "Yeah, absolutely."

K-three stood beside Mikey, frowning. He wasn't so sure he liked leaving Katsu there with only Kala and Ona to protect him. He'd seen these Foot robots in action. They weren't something to scoff at. Kala patted his arm. "We are perfectly safe. Donnie's got this place fixed up better than Fort Knocks."

Leo frowned. "You could stay, Mikey. It'd probably be best. You're still hurt."

Mikey shook his head. "We've been over this, Leo. I'm coming." His gaze shifted to Kaz. Raph had helped him search for his son, when the others hadn't. He owed his brother the same.

"Let's go then." Leo hit the button for the elevator.

Mikey leaned down and pecked Kala's small pink lips. "We'll be back soon. And we'll be bringing Yoshi home."

K-three ran a hand over Katsu's round head. "Be good." The tot gave a little nod, his large eyes sparkling. He was unusually quiet, sensing the tension in the air.

Kaz touched Ona's cheek. "Call if you need us."

She nodded and they climbed into the elevator. Ona gave a shuddering sigh and held Katsu a little closer. Kala's arms wrapped around them. "Everything is going to be okay. This is the way things are. It's something you'll have to get used to. It's who they are."

Ona nodded. "I know."

Outside, dark rain clouds had rolled in, hiding the sun behind its heavy curtain. Leo felt the universe was finally giving them a break. The darkness would help conceal them. They could strike their enemy early than anticipated and rescue their lost family member. _We're coming Yoshi._

* * *

Yoshi lifted his head off the cold cement floor. He had no idea how long he'd laid there. Had he slept? He wasn't sure. Trying to rub his face, he lifted his bound hands and hissed in pain as the motion caused the cuffs to chafe against the clotted wounds on his wrists. He shifted slowly to his knees. His body was beginning to ache from being kept in such a confined position for so long. He also found that he was hungry and thirsty. He licked his parched lips and stared at the dried speckles of blood on the floor.

 _No more self-pity. I need to do somethin' before he hurts Mom and the others._

But he didn't get a chance to consider his options as voices came from outside the room. It was the first time he'd heard voices since his capture. Curious, he strained to listen. They were getting closer, becoming clearer.

"It's in here?"

"Yes, but-"

"Lord Krang wants to see it."

The door opened and Yoshi stared slack-jawed at what entered. He really didn't know what to make of the thing. It looked like it was made of rock. The creature turned to Cole who was scowling in the doorway. "Open it."

Cole glared coldly. "No. I don't take order from you."

The creature turned with a speed that Yoshi couldn't have imagined that it had and slammed the Neutrino against the wall. His large hand wrapped around the young man's neck. "Open it." Cole grimaced, still glaring but passed the rock monster his keys. The rock soldier smirked, releasing him. "That's a good pet. Maybe your people aren't as dumb as we thought."

Cole looked like he was about to smart off, but decided against it. His eyes flicked to Yoshi. "Krang promised me vengeance. That's the only reason I came to this filthy backwards dimension in the first place. He's mine."

The soldier turned his back on him as he started to unlock the cell. He gave a gravely chuckle. "I'm sure Lord Krang will give you what's left."

Yoshi wasn't entirely sure what was going on or what this thing wanted with him, but what he did grasp was that he was about to be unchained. Or so he thought. He set his jaw and growled as the soldier approached him. He'd make a break for it. Maybe he still had time to save the others. But his plans shattered as the creature reached down and plucked the chain from the floor like it was a flower. He was yanked to his feet.

Although his hands were still bound, he was now able to use his legs. "Get off me!" Using his chained hands as clubs, he swung them at the soldier's head. It felt like something snapped in one wrist and Yoshi cringed. The rock soldier continued to stand holding the end of the chain like some kind of leash. Yoshi kicked at him and regretted as it sent a shockwave of pain up his leg. He stumbled back, glaring. "What the shell are you?"

"Cooperate urchin or you'll regret it." The soldier started to drag him from the cell, but Yoshi resisted. He had a feeling he had better chance against Cole than this thing. The soldier struck him hard across the head and the room spun. "I warned you." Yoshi growled and spit a mouth full of blood into the rock man's face. "Mutant filth!" He slammed Yoshi into the back wall of the cell so hard he lost his breath. A large stone hand wrapped viciously around his throat. Yoshi squirmed, kicking and fighting for air.

"Kill him and I'll make sure Krang knows you did it." Cole leaned against the far wall, watching. "He did want him alive, didn't he?"

The soldier released his hold on the turtle and Yoshi sucked in a breath through his injured windpipe. He decided rather quickly that provoking this creature was not a good idea. He was dragged from the cell, while still trying to catch his breath.

The rock soldier glared at Cole as he passed. Yoshi was still attempting to clear his slightly blurred vision when they entered the main part of the warehouse. He was stunned to see three dozen more of the rock men lined up as if ready to march into battle. To one side was a glowing doorway, Yoshi recognized it as a portal like the one his uncle had. When he was jerked in that direction, he nearly panicked. He couldn't be taken through there. If he was taken to another dimension, his family may never find him. He started to fight with renewed vigor.

The soldier started to struggle with him but stopped as something else stepped through the portal. This time Yoshi couldn't prevent the look of shock and total disgust that passed over his face. It was some kind of squishy pink thing inside some kind of mechanical body. "Ew…Now _that_ is gross!"

The soldier hit him in the stomach, making him double over. "You will show our lord, proper respect." He turned to Krang. "My Lord, I was bringing him to you, just as you requested."

Krang moved forward. "I decided that this operation needed my personal attention. The demise of the turtles has been botched one too many times."

"Not by me." Cole strolled around them to glare at Krang. "We had a deal. I plan to deliver."

Krang snickered. "I certainly hope so. But in the meantime," he moved towards Yoshi, "I want to know how you freaks managed to procreate."

Yoshi glared. "I won't tell you nothin'."

Krang sneered. "I thought you might say that. Then we'll just have to do this the hard way." His mechanical hand turned into a rotating blade.

Yoshi grit his teeth. _Uh, this could hurt._

* * *

"Okay, is everyone in position?" Leo spoke into his headset. He and Shinta were standing at the sewer entrance that led up into the warehouse above.

Don crouched on the roof with K-three. "Team two in position."

"Team three in position." Mikey was hunched across the street from the building's front door with Kaz.

Leo glanced down at his son. "Stay close." The teen nodded and Leo turned his attention back to the mission. "On my mark guys not before." Leo moved aside the grate and lifted himself into the subbasement. Reaching down, he gave Shinta a hand up. They crept along until they found a stairwell up. As silent as shadows they ascended. Edging along, they found another shorter set of steps that led up into the main area. Leo muffled a small gasp at the sight that met him.

Three dozen rock soldiers stood, ready for battle. And on the far side of the room was none other than Krang. It had been a long time since he'd seen this particular enemy. Time hadn't seemed to affect the alien brain, though it was hard to tell with all the wrinkles. But the most shocking thing of all was Yoshi. The young turtle's hands were chained and rimmed in dried blood, and one side of his face was turning purple. He said something and the rock soldier holding the chain hit him in the stomach. Leo couldn't hear what was being said, but he could tell Yoshi and Krang were exchanging words.

"Yoshi!" Shinta gasped quietly as he saw the creature approach his cousin with the rotating blade.

Leo shot him a look that silenced him and turned away from the entrance to speak into the headset. "Now!"

The building shook as an explosion ripped open the front of the warehouse. A second later another sent the occupants into darkness as the electricity was cut off. Cole cursed. They'd struck earlier than he'd been expecting. He grabbed the radio. "Destroy them!"

* * *

The message was received by the Foot-bot standing watch over the lair. It signaled its receipt and the group fell upon on the garage. An alarm wailed as the back door was ripped from its hinges and the twenty Foot poured inside. Don's security system kicked on. Electricity was cut off from the elevator, locking it on the lower level as a blast door sealed off the entrance entirely. Meanwhile, laser blasters descended from the ceiling and began their barrage. Several droids were picked off in the first few minutes, until the blasters were disabled.

Downstairs Kala jumped off the couch as the alarm went off. She turned to the security feed above the elevator and gasped. "No!" This was not happening again! But there they were - Foot soldiers inside the garage.

Ona scurried over to stare at the screen. "Who are they?"

Kala immediately tried to calm herself. It wouldn't do to upset Ona and Katsu just yet. "They are Foot soldiers. They're robots controlled by an enemy."

Ona thought of Raphael and paled. "Can they get down here?"

Kala frowned. "No….I mean they shouldn't be able too. Donnie has installed all kinds of security precautions." But even as she spoke, her confidence wavered. Mikey had told her that these robots were upgraded from the ones they'd fought many years ago. That was how Raph had gotten injured.

Katsu climbed off the couch as well and came to cling to Kala's leg. He whimpered softly, sensing their distress, and Kala picked him up. She continued to watch the screen as the security blasters were taken out and the soldiers moved to the elevator. The sound of something cutting through metal came from above as the robots sliced their way through the blast door. Kala knew there was also a laser grid inside the elevator shaft that would have been activated by the alarm being triggered. She hoped it would hold them off. The two women turned to stare at the elevator as there was a crash inside the shaft. Metal scraped metal.

Kala gasped again. They were inside the shaft! She grabbed Ona's arm and pulled her towards the sewer entrance. "We have to go now!" She hoped that there weren't Foot waiting for them on the other side of the door. She keyed in the code as Katsu began to cry. To her relief, when the door slid open no one was there. Shoving Ona through, she hit the panel to lock it behind them. She was sure it wouldn't keep them from being followed but it might give them a head start.

An explosion inside nearly took the Neutrino off her feet. Katsu gave a sharp wail and Kala clutched him closer. "Shh, you have to be quiet sweetheart." She shushed him gently. He buried his face in her shoulder, but remained silent. Kala's blue eyes met Ona's dark ones. "Run."

* * *

A/N: Uh, oh... Hehe, REVIEW!


	9. The Order of Chaos

A/N: Thank y'all for being so patient with me. I finally got this chap written. I only gave it a once over, so please forgive any errors. Also, be prepared, it does jump around a bit.

* * *

A little while after Sarah had left, Mira had begun to pace. She could sense K-three's unease and Katsu's disquiet. When Sarah arrived with a tray piled with food, she already knew her daughter was troubled. "What is it?"

Mira shook her head, glancing out the window. "Katsu's upset."

Sarah nodded absently. "They've left to find Yoshi."

"I know." She could feel K-three's mind focusing on the task ahead and his slight worry at leaving their son behind. She frowned. "I think I'll go home and check on him."

Sarah frowned as well, feeling her apprehension. Her gaze shifted to Raph as he lifted his head from the bedside. He let out a low mirthless chuckle. "He probably don't like bein' left with Kala and Ona."

Mira shook her head. It felt like more than that. He was anxious and maybe even a bit frightened. "Yeah, maybe. But I think I'll head home all the same. I'll leave you the bike, okay?"

He gave a little nod, but his eyes held concern. "Okay, just be careful. With the Foot clan out there now, it could be very dangerous if you're spotted."

Mira gave a nod of her own and moved towards the door. Sarah caught her arm. Her big brown eyes shifted from Cat to Mira, uncertain of what to do. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Mira gave her mother a reassuring smile and patted her hand. "I'm sure it's nothing like Uncle Raph said. He probably just doesn't like both Kane and I being gone at the same time."

Sarah squeezed her arm. "Call when you get there, okay? And take a cab. It's raining cats and dogs outside."

Mira rolled her eyes slightly at her mother's overprotectiveness, but smiled nonetheless. She leaned down slightly to kiss her cheek and then stepped away to turn on her holo-band. "I'll be fine." She stopped to give Jamie's hand quick squeeze before slipping out into the hall and heading back to the lair.

Sarah felt her heart clench as trepidation pooled in her stomach. Something was wrong or maybe it was just her imagination running wild. Her thoughts were interrupted as Cat stirred in the bed. Both her and Jamie moved towards the bedside as the blonde slowly opened her eyes. She'd only slept an hour or so.

Raph stood on shaky legs to lean over her. She smiled up at him. "Hey, handsome."

He smirked, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Hey, beautiful. How do you feel?"

She licked her lips. "Kind of thirsty and still pretty tired." Her eyes shifted from face-to-face as if searching for someone. Raph felt dread wash over him. He didn't want to upset her but he had an idea of what she was going to ask. "Where's Yoshi?" He frowned squeezing her hand. He wasn't sure how to answer. She frowned as well. "Still missing?" She could see the conflict in her husband's eyes. He wanted to go look for their son, but he also wanted to stay with her. Taking a deep breath, she tightened her grip on his hand. "Go find him."

He shook his head, his mouth hanging open slightly. "But…"

"I'm okay. I'm safe here. Our son needs you." Her eyes shimmered as they began to fill with tears. "Please, Raph."

He gave a shaky nod, brushing away the tears that had escaped her. His voice choked slightly. "Okay… Okay." He kissed her softly and she raised a hand to cup his cheek. "I'll be back soon. I promise." She held his eyes as he slowly pulled away from her. He paused only momentarily at the door to turn on his holo. He would bring Yoshi home, even if it cost him his life.

* * *

The sound of footsteps splashing through the water behind them kept Kala moving forward. Her arms and legs ached from toting the small turtle. And her chest burned as she panted. Ona was easily keeping pace with her and she kept glancing back, watching for their pursuers. Kala bit her lip, she knew they were losing ground and fast. The squad a Foot soldiers would be upon them momentarily. She had to make a decision. Stopping at an intersection, she shoved Katsu into Ona's arms. "Go on! Take him to April's!"

Ona's eyes grew wide with fear. "What!"

"Hurry! Run! I will distract them. Protect Katsu."

Ona shook her head vigorously, her arms tightening around Katsu. "I can't just leave you!"

"I'll meet you there. Now go!" She gave Ona a little shove in the opposite direction. The footsteps were nearly upon them now. Her blue eyes pleaded desperately with the younger girl. "Go."

Ona glanced back down the tunnel from where they'd come, then back at Kala. She clenched her jaw and gave one firm nod, before turning and sprinting down the tunnel. She silently swore to come back for her. But right now she needed to get Katsu to safety.

Kala watched Ona disappeared down the tunnel with the whimpering tot clutched tightly in her arms. Drawing from the determination to protect them, she took a deep breath and got ready to run. She only hoped her plan would work. She waited until the first Foot soldier appeared and made sure he saw her, before darting off in the opposite direction from Ona. Just as she'd hoped eight of the twelve soldiers followed her. Only four broke away to go down the other tunnel.

* * *

Raphael's motorcycle tore in and out of traffic, the rain stinging his exposed skin. But there was no time for caution, no time for speed limits or traffic lights. All he was focused on at the moment was reaching his destination. His son needed him, his family needed him, and he was going to be there.

* * *

By the time the cab pulled up the garage, Mira knew something was horribly wrong. Katsu was terrified. She threw a wad of bills at the driver and sprang out, ignoring his questions about the alarm sounding. The small front door was smashed in and the inside was in shambles. She gasped at the sight of the Foot droids scattered in pieces around the room along with the remains of the security lasers. Her heart raced as she sprinted to the elevator and looked down into its dark depths. Her mouth hung open. How had they managed to get past the blast shield and the laser grid? Leaping down the shaft, she landed atop the now disabled car and climbed out through the hole the Foot had formed.

She stood, unable to move, as she stared about the lair. It was completely wrecked. Walls were destroyed, furniture was burnt and broken, and part of the ceiling had collapsed from some sort of explosion. Little remained of the home she'd spent most of her life in. Panic swept her. Where was Katsu? Where were Kala and Ona?

She struggled to remain calm, clutching her knees as she stretched out her senses. Fear pulsed through her from her son. It made every cell in her body key in on his location. She growled, the panic turning into fury. Her child was in danger! And she was going to rip apart those threatening him!

* * *

When the lights went out Yoshi tried to pull away from the rock soldier, but the creature held fast to the chain. His eyes danced around the now dark warehouse. _What's going on?_ As far as he knew there was no one left to rescue him. But to his utter astonishment the familiar sounds of combat reached his ears, as well as the sound of Cole shouting a command into his radio. He gasped as two figures dropped from the rafters above him to land to his right. And to his left, despite the dimness of the room, he could see the shimmer of twin katana swirling through the rows of soldiers. His heart jumped for joy as he recognized the familiar battle cries of his family. _They're alive!_

But even as the thought went through his mind, he was searching the warehouse for his father. But there was no sign of him. In the distance he could just make out Mikey and Kaz sweeping in through the now gaping front entrance. He felt a mixture of relief and despair. He would be saved, but what of his father and mother. What if Cole really did know where they were? What if he'd already done something terrible?

He tried again to free himself from the stone warrior. "Let go!"

Krang stepped forward, snatching the chain near the turtle's collar. "You're not going anywhere until I've gotten the answers I came for." His rotating saw drew closer and Yoshi raised a foot to kick the squishy pink thing in that grotesque mouth. He used his momentum to push off and gain some distance. As soon as he was free, a blade sliced through Krang's mechanical arm, causing the saw to skitter uselessly across the cement floor. Leo followed through with a kick that sent Krang to the ground. The turtle loomed menacingly over the alien brain, katana leveled right between his eyes. "Call off your army! Now!"

Nearby, K-three stopped in his attack of a rock soldier, stumbling back with a look of pure panic in his eyes. Donnie saw it and knew it well. He dispatched the soldier before him with a jab of his staff to the soldier's eye, it's one vulnerable spot, and moved quickly to K-three's side. "What is it?" He asked, blocking the soldier his son-in-law had just been fighting.

"Mira is freaking out!" The Turtleoid looked around him, his body trembling.

Don knew it wasn't from fear but the desire to protect his mate. The bond was a powerful force all its own. "Go. We can get Yoshi." He shot him a quick look that clearly stated: "Take care of my daughter."

K-three needed no more encouragement. Using a rock soldier as a vault, he leapt up onto a stack of crates and then into the rafters, leaving the way they'd entered. Ignoring the raging storm above his head, he dashed off across the rooves headed for home.

* * *

The damp cold bricks scraped against Ona's back as she pressed harder into them. How had she gotten lost? She knew the way to April's. She'd been there dozens of times. And yet somehow in her panicked frenzy, she'd gotten turned around and ended up in this dead end passage. The four dark figures moved towards her and her grip tightened on Katsu. Had she been holding a normal toddler, the child would have been crushed under the pressure. But Katsu merely whimpered, murmuring. "Mommy, mommy. I want mommy."

She felt the dampness of his tears as he rubbed his face against her t-shirt. A fierce protectiveness suddenly grew inside her. She would not let these _things_ hurt him. He was a baby, an innocent. Her eyes narrowed. "Stay back!"

But before she could act, another shadow entered the tunnel. A sound left it unlike anything Ona had ever heard before. It was something between a growl and a roar, full of rage and ferocity. Katsu suddenly went still, his head popping up, nearly knocking her in the jaw. But Ona continued to clutch him, unsure of the newcomer. Until the shadow moved.

The roar seemed to grow louder as pieces of metal were scattered through the tunnel like shrapnel. Faster than Ona could really process the Foot-bots were shredded to nothing and all that remained was the figure still growling and panting in the darkness.

Ona gasped as it turned towards them, her heart racing. But Katsu squirmed. "Mommy!" She fell to her knees when Mira finally stepped close enough to be recognized. The turtle's eyes slowly regained their focus as Katsu cried out for her again. "Mommy!"

And then she was beside them, wrapping both her son and Ona in a tight embrace. Katsu twisted within the hold to snake his arms around his mother's neck. Ona felt the world sway with relief as she returned the hug. "Mira, thank goodness!" She realized absently that the other girl was trembling.

Mira took a deep breath, steadying her erratic heartbeat. Finally, she leaned back to look down at Ona. "What happened?" She glanced around. "Where's Aunt Kala?"

Tears trickled down her tan cheeks. "They…they broke in. We ran, but we had to split up. Most of them followed her, I think. She….she told me to take Katsu to April's."

Mira frowned. "She led them away?" Ona nodded and Mira hugged them to her again. The plan was sound enough. Their enemies didn't know about April and even if they did, they wouldn't know where to find her. She'd moved several times in past few years. Mira released Ona to pull Katsu securely into her arms. She kissed his head and stroking his shell and arms to soothe him, much as her mother used to do her. Taking a deep breath, she stood, pulling Ona to her feet as well. "Come on."

Ona blinked at her. "But what about…?"

"I'll come back to find her. But we need to get you and Katsu somewhere safe first." Mira started down the tunnel, finding the closest manhole to climb up. She poked her head out just enough to see if the alley beyond was occupied. She waited several long moments and when nothing moved, she pulled herself and Katsu out. Ona slid the cover noisily back in place and turned to watch Mira snag a large towel off a clothes line. She wrapped it snuggly around the small turtle and then turned on her holo. It was safer to walk on the street, among the humans. They could blend and go unnoticed by their enemies. Ona hung close to Mira as they traversed the three blocks to April's apartment building.

April sat up in bed at the sound of the heavy knocking on her door. Frowning, she pulled on her robe. More heavy knocking had her shuffling for the door. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Didn't they understand she was an old woman now? She didn't have the speed of her youth. After a peek through the eyehole, she hurriedly unlocked the door and threw it open, her eyes as big as saucers. "Mira! Ona!" Her gaze locked on the bundle in Mira's arms. "Hurry up, inside." She glanced up and down the hall to be sure no one saw them, before shutting and locking the door. She turned to find Mira unwrapping Katsu and turning off her holo. "What's happening?" She knew that Mira would never have risked bringing Katsu topside without a very good reason.

"The Foot attacked the lair." Mira looked away. "It's destroyed."

April sank into the nearest chair, she rubbed at her wrinkled face and eyes. She was getting too old for this. She could feel her blood pressure rising. She finally lifted her head to meet Mira's gaze. "Where is everyone else?"

"It's been a crazy twenty-four hours." Mira quickly explained what had happened with Yoshi and Cat.

April stared at her slack jawed. "Why didn't anyone call me?" She was both hurt and shocked by the exclusion.

Mira shook her head. "It wasn't intentional. You know we would have normally called, but everything has been happening so fast. And it's still not over." She stood, heading for the door. "I have to go find Aunt Kala. If the Foot get to her first…"

"No! Mommy stay!" Katsu ran after her, clinging to her leg.

Mira took a deep breath. She'd known it was going to be hard leaving him behind after what had just happened, but she didn't realize that it would feel like ripping out her own heart. She knelt and pulled him tightly against her. "I won't be long. I'm going to get Aunt Kala and come right back, I promise. You'll be safe here. I need you to be brave for me. Can you do that?"

He sniffled and finally leaned back. He gave a shaky nod and she kissed his head. "That's my big boy. I love you." She quickly stood and left before her own tears could escape her.

* * *

Yoshi stared at the back of his Uncle Leo, where he was poised over the squishy thing, blade millimeters from the creature's eyes. "I said call them off!" Leo growled. The katana moved with lightning speed, slicing the pink flesh. Krang gave a squeal of pain as blood trickled from the wound. The Dimension X overlord was surprised at the coldness in this older version of his old enemy. "I will kill you." Leonardo assured him. After what this insane creature had done to them over the years, he deserved death.

Krang squirmed. "Tragg, call off your men!"

The rock soldier that had led Yoshi around like a dog on a leash, gaped at his lord. "But my lord, we-"

"Do it!" Krang snapped as Leo's katana pressed against the tender pink flesh again.

Tragg jumped to his feet. "Stone brigade, pull back! Enter the portal!"

As the stone creatures did as they were commanded, Shinta slipped up to Yoshi. "Are you alright, Yoshi?"

The older cousin sat up, grasping Shinta's shoulder with his bound hands. "Shinta! You're alive! You're okay!"

Shinta gave him a crooked smile. "It's good to see you too, bro." He pulled his hands from his shoulder. "Now, let's get these off." He made quick work of the cuffs and metal collar. He frowned a little at the rings of dried blood around each manacle. He started to reach for the wounds, but Yoshi suddenly stood.

He followed his cousin's gaze to the slender form that was edging away from the dwindling group of rock soldiers. In one swift move, Yoshi had grabbed the chain that had held him captive for nearly an entire day and tackled Cole to the floor. The scuffled only momentarily, exchanging blows. But the lanky Neutrino was no match for the enraged turtle. Yoshi easily had the upper hand despite the fact that he'd been deprived of sleep, food and water for nearly a day. All he could see at the moment was a red fury. He wrapped the chain around the young man's neck and began to strangle him with it.

Cole writhed beneath him, clawing at the chain. "Mercy…"

Yoshi's normally bright green eyes were dark. He leaned close, snarling in his ear. "I'll show you the same mercy, you showed my father."

* * *

A/N: Phew, a lot going on here. This one was a beast to write and we're not even close to done yet.


	10. The Broken Pieces

A/N: Awesome reviews as always! Thanks guys!

* * *

K-three raced across the rooves. He could feel Mira inside him. Her anger made his own blood boil. He'd never felt this type of primal hatred from his mate before and it spurred him to move even faster. As he drew nearer to the lair, he was confused by Mira's location. At first she had seemed much further away, but now she was moving back in his direction. Her initial rage was gone but she was still very upset. Glancing around at the torrent of rain that was pounding the rooftops, he suspected she'd be traveling below ground.

With a growl, he finally leapt onto the garage's roof and climbed inside. The alarm was still wailing and he paused to shut it off using the roof's keypad. Once he'd gotten inside, he stared at the mess of dismembered robots and hunks of blasters hanging from the ceiling. _This is bad._

He turned to look towards the elevator and his pulse increased. _Really bad._

Even after all the security measures they'd taken, these bots had somehow ripped a hole into their home. His own fury rose as he descended the shaft into the lair, where he stared around himself in shock. Nothing remained, except piles of rubble and broken furniture. His heart sank. This had been his home for so long now. It had been where he'd met his mate and began his own family.

A sudden horrible thought struck him. "Katsu! Katsu!" He began to tear his way through the lair, to the toddler's bedroom or what was left of it. "Katsu!" He dug through the debris, searching franticly for signs of life. He wished he could sense his son like Mira could in that moment. He threw aside a piece of ceiling to reveal the crib, which had been crushed. On top staring up at him was the old teddy bear that had been passed down through three generations of the Hamato clan. He was worn and patched and now he was covered in dirt. K-three lifted the toy and pressed it to his chest, as if it would give him that connection to his child he so desired. He looked around himself, realizing that this had been the reason Mira had been so angry. He pulled out his cell, hoping it would still work. But it buzzed in his ear. _No signal_? Glancing over his shoulder at the lab, he understood why. It had taken a lot of damage. There probably wasn't much in there to salvage.

Tucking his cell back into his pocket despite its uselessness, he focused on the bond. Mira was still headed in his direction, though she was still pretty far away. She was upset, but he didn't feel grief from her. She wasn't morning the loss of their child. This gave him hope. Maybe she'd already found him. He could feel her calling to him and he obeyed, dashing through the entrance into the sewers beyond.

* * *

Kala sprinted through the tunnels moving as fast as her old bones could carry her. She tried to lose her hunters in the winding passages but they stayed far too close and were even starting to gain on her. She panted, her lungs burning. _I have to lose them!_ Just when she was about to run out of strength, she stumbled to the edge of a large fast flowing stream. She knew it was part of the river that was diverted into the sewers. The Foot-bots were nearly on top of her. It was the river or the droids.

She dove into the cold water. She'd never become a great swimmer, learning so late in life. But she'd become fairly decent in the past decades. But she was tired and the current was strong. It tried to drag her under and she fought for breath, sputtering as mouthfuls of water got into her lungs. The walls of the tunnels were sweeping by. Some part of her was glad that it was dragging her away from her enemies but the other part of her was panicking. Even if she got away from the Foot, would she be able to survive the river. The current pulled her under again and she broke the surface to get another breath, but ended up with another mouthful of tainted water.

She struck her head on something and went under again. Her body wanted to give up. _So cold, so tired._

A hand suddenly grasped her wrist and she was pulled from the frigid waters to the equally cold tunnel floor. Someone was speaking to her, but her head was buzzing and her vision blurry. She began coughing up the river water and the person patted her gently on the back, encouraging her to bring it all up. When the fit was over, she collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air. Three cool fingers pressed against her cheek. She would know that touch anywhere. It was her family. She was safe. She relaxed, the blackness swallowing her.

"Aunt Kala, can you hear me?" Mira frowned as she felt for a pulse. She was alive at least.

She'd sensed both Kala and K-three as she'd gotten closer to the lair, but Kala had seemed to be in distress and so she'd headed in her direction. K-three would likely find her shortly anyways. As gently as she could, she moved Kala further from the water's edge. The Neutrino was trembling from the cold.

Something caught Mira's eye on the far bank and she turned to watch several shadows move to the edge of the water. She stood pulling her tonfa, ready for battle. Her aunt was unconscious, she had to protect her. She hoped mildly that they wouldn't be able to cross the river. That hope was quickly dispelled as they leapt across, clearing the fifty-foot gap easily. She growled, taking a defensive stance and extending the blades from her tonfa. "You know this might not be such a good idea for you guys. I've already left four of your buddies for scrap metal."

The Foot soldiers were completely unfazed by this and advanced on her. Mira immediately sliced the arms off one robot and sent it flying into the river. Two more attacked at the same time. She spun her blades out, catching one across the torso, but the other blocked her. She kicked out at both, sending the one that was damaged to ground. The other stumbled back but was soon joined by two more as she was tackled to the ground. There were too many this time. Two pinned down her arms and another pinned her legs as the forth stood over her, katana shimmering in the darkness.

"Get away from her!" K-three's voice bombed out the dimness a moment before he crashed into two of the droids. The one that had the katana was smashed against the wall, his head rolling away from the body. The second Foot had its arms ripped off and then its head as K-three growled in outrage. The two still holding Mira's arms released her to pull their weapons. One charged K-three but the second didn't get that far as Mira's tonfa sliced him in half. Blue sparks lit the space as the other was again ripped apart by the ferocious Turtleoid. The damaged droid had managed to get to his feet and was about to strike again. K-three merely shoved it off the bank to be swallowed by the river.

He knelt beside his mate, crushing her against his chest. "My flower, are you hurt?"

"No." She whispered, trembling slightly in his arms. "But the lair…."

"I saw. What about Katsu?" He stroked her shell and cupped the back of her neck, rubbing his cheek across her head.

"He's safe. He and Ona are at April's." Her eyes lit on Kala, still unmoving. "And we need to get Kala there. I need to check her over."

K-three slowly stood, pulling Mira with him. He reluctantly released her to move to Kala's side. He noted she was trembling and soaking wet. Removing his vest, he wrapped it around her. It wasn't much but it was something. Lifting her gently into his arms, he frowned. They couldn't go back the way they'd come. He wouldn't risk carrying her through the river.

Mira seemed to sense his dilemma. "It's okay. We'll travel as far as we can underground and then go topside."

He frowned again. "I don't have a holo. I didn't think I'd need one. And the rest were in the lair."

Mira nodded, understanding that most of them were likely destroyed. "It's still raining. There won't be many people out. We'll just have to be careful."

It didn't take long to reach the alley near April's. They opted for the fire-escape this time and tapped on the window. She answered it quickly, expecting that she'd have to open it several times that night. K-three clambered inside with Kala and Mira pulled the window shut behind them. April gasped. "Kala! Is she okay?"

"She's alive, but I think she might have a concussion." Mira explained as K-three laid the prone Neutrino on the couch.

Ona appeared from down the hall. She was dressed in spare clothes they kept at April's in case of emergencies and Katsu was in her arms, wrapped snuggly in a warm blanket. The tot's eyes lit up. "Daddy!" He reached for his father and K-three took him, holding him tightly. "I was scared, Daddy."

K-three let out a heavy breath as he clutched him a little tighter. "I know. It's alright now. I've got you."

Ona moved past them to kneel beside Mira where she was examining Kala. "How is she?"

Mira sat back and gave a small sigh. "She definitely has a concussion but it seems pretty mild. I haven't found any gapping wounds or any other major injuries. She'll have a good sized headache when she wakes, but she'll be okay."

* * *

Jamie watched Sarah pace back and forth with growing concern. She was rambling and chewing at her knuckles. From what she'd been able to gather between the mumblings was that something had happened and Mira was upset – very upset. She did seem to finally be calming down though, until she'd decided to call Mira.

Sarah held the phone away from her and stared at it. _No signal? That's impossible._ Donnie's system never went out, even when there was a storm like this one raging outside. She frowned, hitting a few keys to access the device's computer. It wasn't the cell. It was the transmitter. But that was in the lair.

Jamie stood as new panic washed across her sister-in-law's face. "What's the matter?"

Sarah tried desperately to calm herself. If she overacted, it would only set Donnie off. "Something's wrong. Our cell system is down. Mira was scared out of her mind a few minutes ago and now this." She glanced at Cat, who was sleeping again. They couldn't leave her alone, but maybe if she hooked her cell into the regular cell system temporarily, she could send a message to the others. They wouldn't be able to respond but they'd know what was going on. "Stay with Cat. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Jamie didn't like being left alone, not with all the craziness going on.

"I need to get to the transmitter on the roof, so I can send-" Sarah had started for the door, but it was suddenly swung open. She gasped, stumbling back as three Foot soldiers entered the room. She couldn't restrain the panic this time. One started towards her and she grabbed the small chair near the foot of the bed and swung it at it. Somehow it made contact, smashing the droid against the wall.

Jamie backed away from the second soldier, searching for anything to use as a weapon. But there was little in the sparse hospital room. Keeping her back to Cat, she grabbed for the tray that they'd brought soup on earlier. She slammed the plastic tray against its head. The robot barely seemed to notice the impact. Jamie's eyes widened. "Okay, that didn't work."

The third robot grasped Sarah's arm in a crushing grip and slammed her against the wall. She gave a blood curdling scream as the bone in her forearm snapped in two.

Jamie stared from Sarah to Cat to the two remaining Foot soldiers. They were in trouble – big trouble.

* * *

Hatred, revenge, fury. These were the things that remained inside Yoshi's mind. Nothing else. Someone was shouting at him, but he didn't hear. Someone was pulling at his, but he didn't move. The desire to watch the life drain from the Neutrino was too strong.

Shinta pulled at Yoshi's arms, but they were like steel. "Yoshi don't! You're going to kill him!" He pulled again. But no amount of strength was going to dislodge his much bigger cousin from the slender young man.

Leo glanced in their direction and then back at Krang. "Mikey help Shinta!" He and Kaz were making their way towards them, urging the rock soldiers forward. Donnie had started to move in Leo's direction as well. But he suddenly stopped, his eyes going wild. Leo had seen the look many times over the last thirty-five years. "Donnie?"

Mikey rushed to his brother. "Don? Donnie, what is it?"

"Sarah…." He suddenly roared in pain grasping his left arm. "She's hurt!" He turned to make for the entrance, but Mikey blocked his path.

Kaz had continued to Yoshi's side. He tried to pull him off the young man who was turning blue. "Let him go, Yoshi!" Shinta continued to pull at his other arm. Yoshi released the chain momentarily to shove both his cousins away. This allowed Cole to take a strangled breath, but he didn't get a chance to recover as Yoshi gripped the chain again as his cousins tumbled back on the floor. He growled, ignoring their protest.

"Yoshi stop!"

For a split second the voice didn't register right away. Then slowly, he lifted his head to look over his shoulder. There, hurrying into the warehouse, pale and shaking from the cold was his father. Yoshi's eyes snapped back to Cole. "It's a trick! You're messing with my head again!"

Cole didn't respond. He was nearly unconscious now. The chain digging into his pale flesh. If Yoshi exerted any more pressure, his neck would likely break. Raph's hand wrapped around Yoshi's arm and his other landed on his shoulder. "It's no trick, son. It's me. Now let him go. He's not worth you killin' him."

Yoshi looked up at him, the chain falling from his shaking hands. "Dad? I thought…. He said you were dead."

Raph half smirked. "Well, I ain't. It'll take a lot more than this little creep to kill me."

Yoshi stood, finally taking his weight off the Neutrino, who was still struggling to breathe. He hung his head. "I'm sorry for this. It's all my fault."

Raph pulled him into a tight embrace. "It don't matter. We're all safe that's what's important." He murmured softly and Yoshi held on just a little tighter. Raph's gaze shifted from the Neutrino on the floor to Krang, before releasing his son. "I know slime ball over there, but who is this punk?"

Yoshi frowned. "I'm not real sure. He said that you and Uncle Mikey killed his father."

Kaz jumped up. "What!"

Raph and Leo exchanged a look. "Kassic."

The last of the rock soldiers entered the portal and Leo allowed Krang to get up. "Leave and take that piece of trash with you. If you ever come back, you'll regret it." They watched cautiously as Krang grabbed Cole by the wrist and dragged him roughly towards the portal.

He turned before entering. "We'll see turtle. I will get my revenge!" With that he disappeared and the portal closed.

"Move Mikey! I don't have time for this! Sarah's in trouble!"

All eyes turned to Donnie, who was trying to get past Mikey while still clutching his broken arm. "Just wait, bro. We'll go with you." The others were at their side in seconds.

Leo didn't hesitate. "Let's go!"

Yoshi hung close to his father as they exited the building. His eyes darting around, searching for enemies. Raph paused and tossed Kaz his bike keys. "You mind takin' the bike. I think I could use a breather."

Kaz nodded and climbed on it, as the others slipped into the back of the van. As they speed down the street, Raph checked Yoshi over. He frowned at the rings of blood on his wrists and neck. He looked over at his brother. "Donnie?"

Donnie still looked a bit frantic but tried to focus on the younger turtle. He tilted Yoshi's head slightly to get a better look. "It's okay. They're superficial and already healing." He frowned at his nephew. "But you do look a bit dehydrated. Shinta get a bottle of water." The youngest brought over the bottle and opened it before handing it to Yoshi. "Drink slowly." Donnie warned. He and Raph exchanged a look. Don patted his shoulder. "He'll be okay."

They pulled up alongside the hospital. "We didn't bring the holos, so stay stealthy guys. We don't want to freak out the staff." Leo led the way from the van and into a side entrance. They moved as fast as possible up the stairs to Cat's floor. Making sure the hall was empty, they crept through it till they reached her door. They gasped as they found the one Foot-bot broken on the floor.

"Damn." Raph breathed then his eyes shot to the bed. He rushed over, checking on his spouse. "Cat?" She didn't wake but smiled at his touch. He let out a heavy breath. "She's okay."

Leo frowned, his heart clenching. "Yeah, but where are Jamie and Sarah?"

* * *

A/N: So, I've been asked several times, why did the guys only have one kid a piece and why don't Leo and Jamie have one together? So, here's the reason. Initially I think the guys would just be grateful to have one child and not push their luck for a second. I think they'd just be happy with the one. And as far as Leo and Jamie having one. I don't think either would want one. Leo was already fifty when he and Jamie got together, so he'd probably say he was to old for another one. And I don't think Jamie would want one either as her first child died. I think they would be content with each other and Shinta. If you want I could set up a page to answer your questions. Let me know if you want one.


	11. Eye of the Storm

A/N: I've updated the cover art. It's Donnie playing with Katsu. I might draw a different one later but this one just stuck in my head. I hope you like it!

* * *

"They're still here." Donnie looked up. "On the roof." He cradled his arm which still hurt. Flesh wounds didn't take long to heal, but a major break like this would likely take days. He ground his teeth and turned for the stairs again.

Leo pointed at Cat. "Raph, you and Yoshi stay with her." Then he took off after his brother. Mikey, Kaz and Shinta following.

The rain was pounding on the roof, soaking both Jamie and Sarah to the bone. The Foot soldier tightened his grip on Sarah's arm and she cringed in pain. The pressure was not helping the already broken bone. Beside her, Jamie was knelt with her arms twisted behind her back. Her eyes sparkled with tears and her glasses hung precariously on the tip of her small nose.

On the rooftop adjacent to them, Sarah saw movement. She bit her lip, sensing just how close her mate was. She needed to warn him somehow of the danger. There were more than just two Foot soldiers up here. From what she could see there were at least a dozen and that meant there were a lot more that she couldn't see. _Trap, danger._ She tried to press the thought to Donnie even as he drew near. She wasn't certain he understood as it was an emotion not an actual thought he would feel. And she knew that even if he did understand, it wouldn't stop him from coming.

In the stairwell just inside, Donnie paused, a strange sensation sweeping over him like fear and hesitation. _A warning?_ He glanced at Leo. "I think it may be a trap."

Leo nodded. "Yeah, it probably is, but we have to get to them." He thought this over for only a moment. "Kaz and Shinta stay here."

Kaz started to protest but Shinta had a glint in his eye as if catching on to something. He put a hand on Kaz's shoulder. "Okay."

Don pushed the heavy metal door open, and he and his two brothers stepped out onto the roof. The sight that met them was frightening. Near the edge of the roof the two Foot had Sarah and Jamie on their knees, blades pressed against their throats. One spoke, his mechanical voice gyrating. "Surrender or they die."

Leo moved towards them, sidling along to the right. The Foot holding Jamie jabbed the tip of its blade into the tender flesh of her neck, causing a trickle of blood. Leo's eyes widened. "Stop!"

"Do not move. Surrender." The robot repeated. It apparently didn't have a huge vocabulary, so negotiating with it was out of the question.

Donnie and Mikey edged their way to Leo's side. Both Sarah and Don cringed as the droid holding her squeezed her wounded arm a little tighter. He growled. "Stop hurting her!"

Leo could feel the fear rolling off Jamie and it made his anger grow. _How dare this thing touch her!_ He moved forward ever so slightly and the blade pressed deeper, causing Jamie to hiss in pain. "Okay, okay, We'll surrender. Just don't hurt them." He pulled his katana and laid them on the ground in front of him. Don did the same. Mikey wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but he followed suit.

Sarah's eyes lit on the shadows that leapt from the other building. "Behind you!" But her warning was a breath too late as the three turtles were tackled to the ground by a half dozen Foot soldiers. The droid holding Sarah threw her forward, smashing her face into the graveled rooftop. Donnie growled again. "Stop it! We've surrendered! Let them go!"

The soldier pressed a foot into Sarah's back. "Four? Where is the other?"

"Dead." Leo said his expression hard. "You killed him, remember?" He hoped the droid would fall for it. He didn't need the Foot beginning a search for Raph. His brother was still in no shape to fight, even though he was certain Raph would deny it.

More soldiers appeared from the darkness and soon the roof was nearly filled with them.

Mikey tried to keep his face neutral as he saw the two shadows appear on the roof ledge behind the two Foot. In the blink of an eye, a sickle flew out and decapitated the soldier holding Sarah. A moment later, another blade whizzed through the air embedding itself into the second Foot's back. In the same moment, Leo twisted throwing his two assailants off him and over the side of the tall building to crash into the alley far below. And then he was beside Jamie, lifting her gently to her feet and pressing a hand to the wound on her neck. Nearby Donnie had done much the same, snapping the head off one foot-bot and throwing the other at the oncoming army. He rushed to Sarah's side, touching her face where the gravel had cut her. "I'm okay." She assured him. He gave a small nod and stood to face the onslaught of Foot that were charging their way.

Sarah turned to Leo and he allowed her to pull Jamie from his arms. He grabbed his katana from the ground and readied himself. He wouldn't let anyone else hurt his wife. "Shinta, Kaz get them downstairs! We'll cover you!"

Leo, Don and Mikey cut a path through the throng of Foot soldiers. Kaz and Shinta acted as a secondary line of defense when an occasional droid got through. Sarah held her injured arm against her as she clutched Jamie with her other. By now she had been involved in many battles, but this was new to Jamie and she was frightened. It took some time but they finally made it to the stairwell door. She released Jamie only momentarily to pull it open. The stairs were empty. Not one Foot soldier could be seen, to Sarah's great relief. She urged Jamie inside and turned to the battle raging mere feet from them. "Let's go!"

Shinta obeyed, Sarah's voice both commanding and fragile in the same moment. He backed towards them, finally sheathing his swords as he reached the door. "Kaz come on!"

Kaz backed towards them as well, but just as he was about to leave, a katana swept down at him. He blocked it for the most part but it nicked the outside of his arm. He sprang back, slamming the door shut behind him. The battle cries of the three remaining turtles could still be heard through the door. Kaz scowled at it, then looked at Shinta. "I can't just leave them out there with over fifty of those Foot robot things. I have to help." He met his younger cousin with a steady gaze. "Get them downstairs."

Sarah frowned. "But Leo said-"

Kaz shook his head, his eyes full of unwavering conviction. "I don't care. I'm going to help them."

Shinta nodded. "I'll get Yoshi."

Jamie's eyes widened at the mention of Yoshi. But before she could ask about him, Kaz was already opening the door to rejoin the fray. Shinta led the way down the stairs, still on guard. It wasn't likely they'd run into any more Foot but he was not going to take any chances. Not with both his Neenee and adoptive mother to protect. Fortunately, they reached Cat's room without incident.

Raph turned as they entered the still open doorway. None of the staff had happened upon them so far, which was amazing considering it would just be their luck as none except Raph had a holo with them. His eyes fixed on the two soaked women and Sarah still holding her arm close to her body. He frowned. "Where's everyone else?"

"There're dozens of Foot on the roof. They held them off, so I could get them down here." Shinta looked at Yoshi. "They need our help."

Without hesitation, Yoshi shot out the door after Shinta. Raphael made a move to follow, but Sarah stopped him. "You can't go up there."

"What!"

"You're still hurt or had you forgotten? You are not going up there and rip open those stitches and bleed half to death again. We don't have any more blood to give you!" Sarah stood her ground as Raph glared daggers at her.

"What if...they come back?" Jamie trembled, her gaze falling to the sleeping Cat. "We were lucky last time. But we're in no shape to fight them off again."

Raph frowned, his own eyes falling on his love. As much as he hated to admit, she was right. No, he couldn't leave Cat again, not with the possibility of the Foot returning. He nodded and stepped past them to close the door. He would have to trust the rest of his family to take care of the threat. But there was no reason to not be diligent. He locked the door and turned to a cabinet, rummaging for bandages. At least he could help with their wounds.

* * *

"Get out of my way Kane!" Mira growled, trying desperately to get around her large mate.

But he continued to block her path. "No! You are not going out there! Not with all those Foot robots and rock creatures! It's too dangerous!" It was the same argument he'd been using for the past ten minutes. They were going around in circles, neither budging.

"But my mother is hurt! They're in danger! I can't just sit here!" Behind her Katsu began to cry and she felt her resolve waver. "Please, Kane!"

He shook his head, eyes hard and determined. He was not going to let her out of his sight. "No." He grabbed her wrists, pressing her palms against his chest where a low rumble ensued. "You are my mate and I will _not_ lose you!" There was a possessiveness to his voice along with a pleading desperation that matched the feelings pulsing through their bond. The rumbling growl mixed with his words made her want to submit almost instantly. Perhaps it was some hidden trait buried within the Turtleoid's roots or maybe it was the bond responding to his emotions. No matter what it was, she couldn't fight it.

Her shoulders slumped, tears brimming her eyes. "Okay, but I want to call the hospital at least."

K-three's expression softened, feeling her at last listen to his plea. He drew her into a tight embrace, the rumble turning to the soothing hum. "Of course."

* * *

Donnie was struggling to fight with only one arm. His bo, unlike the sword, nunchakus or sai, often required two hands and he couldn't risk using one. If he did, he would only cause both himself and Sarah more harm. He stepped back as a nunchaku was swung a little too close for comfort. Behind him the door opened again as Shinta and Yoshi joined them.

Leo had been watching his brother for some time. He'd seen him straining to hold his ground. "Donnie, get downstairs. Stay with Jamie and Sarah."

Donnie growled, snap kicking a soldier and sending it flying off the roof. "No, there're too many. You need me here."

Leo sliced another mechanical man in half. "I'd feel better if you were down there, keeping an eye on Sarah and Jamie. Raph's still hurt, remember?"

Donnie frowned as he barely managed to block a blow. He knew his brother was trying to both manipulate him and be diplomatic at the same time. Leo wanted him out of the battle and he wanted someone to be with the girls that hadn't been on death's doorstep less than twenty-four hours ago too. Looking around, Don discovered that thanks to Shinta and Yoshi's arrival the number of Foot had already been greatly demised. It wouldn't be long before all of the robots were destroyed. Slowly he backed out of the semicircle the six had formed near the door. "Okay."

They immediately closed ranks, Shinta taking his spot next to Leo. Donnie gave the group one more quick look before turning and heading down the stairs. He tapped at the locked door and Raph opened it. "Don, everything okay?" He stared around at the empty.

Donnie moved into the room. "They're almost done. There are only a handful left." Raph looked relieved to say the least.

The phone suddenly rang, making everyone jump. Jamie sat up a little straighter in the chair that Raph had occupied earlier in the day. She looked slightly panicked, wondering what else could happen. Sarah gave her a sympathetic look before reaching for the phone which was next to her. "Hello?"

"Mom! Oh, god! I was so worried about you! Are you okay?" Mira sounded frantic.

Sarah's heart raced with joy. "Mira, thank goodness! Yes, we're okay. What about you, K-three and Katsu?"

"We're okay. But Kala was hurt. I'm pretty sure she has a concussion. Ona's here too. How's Aunt Cat doing?"

Sarah's whole body seemed to sag. "She's doing fine, still a bit sleepy from all the pain meds though. We'll be home soon."

"Um, that's another reason I wanted to call. We're not at home. We're at Aunt April's."

Sarah's brow furrowed. "You're at April's? Why?"

Mira's voice trembled and Sarah could feel her trying not to break down. "They… They got into the lair. It's destroyed."

Sarah went pale and Donnie took the phone from her. "Mira? What's going on?"

"Oh, Dad…It's gone…." Mira began to weep and Donnie felt his stomach bottom out. He hated not being there to comfort her.

"Mira?"

There was a muffled conversation on the other end and K-three's voice came on the line. "Those crazy droids got past all the defenses. There's nothing left of the lair. It's nothing but rubble."

The rest of their party returned from the roof, filling the small room with soaking wet, panting turtles. Don looked at them and then at the phone he was still holding then at Sarah with large tears running down her cheeks. He swallowed hard, trying desperately to wrap his brain around what his son-in-law had just said. "But you're all okay, right?"

K-three sighed. "Yeah, except Kala got a pretty bad bump on the head."

"And you're at April's?"

"Yes."

"Good, stay there. Let April know we'll be there in a little while." He glanced at Raph and then Cat. "Well, most of us will."

"Okay."

The line went dead and Donnie returned the phone to its cradle. He could feel everyone's eyes fixed on him, but his were only on his spouse. Tears continued to streaking her face and he could feel the grief welling up inside her. He reached for her with his good arm and hers snaked around his neck. "It'll be okay." He whispered softly. But he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

Leo cleared his throat. "Donnie, why would we go to April's?"

Donatello allowed his gaze to roam the room for a moment, taking in the tired expressions of his family. Mikey and Kaz were standing near the window, where they'd been talking in that excitable tone his brother and nephew got just after a battle. Yoshi was hovering over Cat his gaze fixed on her sleeping face. Raph was hovering over him, but he returned Don's gaze with a worried one of his own. Shinta was standing near the door, still high on adrenaline and high on alert. At last his gaze returned to Leo, who was holding Jamie tight against his side while stroking a hand absently through her hair in a soothing motion.

Don sighed. After everything the universe had thrown at them in the past day, why couldn't it have given them this. Left their home alone, so they could rest and recover in safety.

"Donnie?" Leo prompted again.

"The Foot destroyed the lair." He stated flatly. Sarah trembled in his arm as a gasp went around the room.

"But that's impossible!" Kaz nearly shouted.

Yoshi shot him a glare over his shoulder. "Keep it down Kazzey."

Mikey looked horrified. "But Kala and Ona and Katsu were in the lair…"

"They're at April's." Don assured him quickly. "Kala got a bump on the head, but it sounds like she'll be okay."

"How could this have happened?" Raph looked from Don to Leo questioningly.

"It shouldn't have. Not with all the precautions we've put in over the years." Leo held Jamie a little tighter as she turned to bury her face in his shoulder. He could have lost her, like he'd lost Amaya. If it hadn't been for Cat having her aneurysm, she would have been there with Sarah and Mira and Raph. He could have lost a lot more of his family, if it hadn't been for fate's intervention.

Donnie just shook his head. "I don't know." He looked away shamefully. "I'm sorry. I should have considered the possibility of robots."

Sarah lifted her watery brown eyes to his. "Don't you dare. This is not your fault. No one could have predicted this." Her arm wrapped tighter around him and she pressed a kiss to his cheek, doing her best to reassure her mate, her love and faith pulsing through their bond.

Raph frowned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you, Donnie. I just can't imagine anyone getting past all those security measures we took."

Leo turned slightly away from Jamie to look at Shinta, who was shaking a bit. "At least this time we didn't lose anyone."

* * *

A/N: So, we're nearing the end. i hope you've all enjoyed this one. You're reviews are always so beautiful. I could look at them all day... *_*


	12. United We Stand

A/N: Ah, yes, this is the final chapter. Thanks for all the faves and follows!

* * *

Cat opened her eyes and blinked. For a moment she thought she was seeing double and then she realized with great joy that she wasn't. "Yoshi!" She reached up to cup his cheek.

He smiled, his eyes damp as he covered her hand with his. "Mom, how are you feelin'?"

"A lot better." She turned her head just slightly to Raph. She smiled as he squeezed her hand. "I knew you'd find him."

Raph smiled warmly, but Yoshi frowned. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"It wasn't your fault, Yoshi." Raph pointed out. "You didn't know he was bad."

Cat was confused. "Who?"

Yoshi blushed slightly. "My, uh, friend."

Cat frowned now. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry." She hated the idea that the first human he'd tried to make friends with was evil.

Yoshi shook his head. "Don't be. He turned out to be a real creep anyways."

Cat looked around her, examining her surroundings for the first time. "So, why am I in a hospital and not the lair?" The last thing she remembered was fainting.

"You had an aneurysm, darlin'. They had to do surgery on you." Raph felt his heart ache to take her home. But there was no home to go to right now. They'd discussed it and decided it was best not to tell her that the lair as well as most of the garage had been destroyed yet. The information would likely only stress her out and there was nothing she'd be able to do about it anyways.

"How long have I been here?"

"Only a day. But the doctor said you'd have to be here for a while though." Raph squeezed her hand again reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere.

Cat frowned. Her spouse still looked weak and very tired, and her son didn't look much better. "Maybe you should both go home and get some rest."

Raph and Yoshi exchanged a look. Raph chuckled a little. "Uh, no. I think we'd both rather stay here."

Yoshi half smiled. "Yeah, it's nice and quiet here."

* * *

April worried her bottom lip as she looked around her living room. It was literally swarming with Hamatos. She'd hoped when she woke up this morning that it was all a bad dream. But that hope had been quickly washed away, as she'd stumbled towards the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Nearly every surface in her tiny living room was covered over by a turtle. And she'd found she couldn't really maneuver around them.

Leo had sensed her first as usual and had promptly gotten up to help her over Kaz and Shinta, who were blocking the kitchen. He'd apologized profusely for inconveniencing her, which she'd immediately rebutted. But he'd continued to apologize throughout the day.

Now as Kaz and Shinta argued over the TV while Katsu cried; and Donnie, Sarah, Leo and Jamie discussed their living arrangements at the kitchen table, she thought her apartment might burst at the seams. They'd moved Kala to the bedroom that morning and Mikey was in there with her now, which left April with nowhere to escape to. She glanced at K-three standing near the window and Mira pacing with the tot on her shoulder. Apparently he was upset about something. April dragged a hand down her weary face and Ona touched her shoulder.

"Are you okay, April?"

April smiled at the young girl, that could have easily been her own granddaughter and patted her hand. "I'm fine, Ona. You'd think I'd be used to this sort of thing by now." She gazed at her friends - her family. "But it still hurts every time something like this happens to them." Kaz and Shinta started yelling at one another and she rolled her eyes. "It also gets harder as I get older."

K-three glanced at her and then at the two turtles on the couch. "That's it. Come on you two. Let's go see what we can salvage from the lair before April throws you out the window."

Leo had turned in their direction with a frown when the yelling had started. He nodded at K-three. "That's a good idea. Ninja mode boys. We don't have any holos, so stay out of sight."

K-three nodded and turned to Mira. He kissed her warmly and stroked Katsu's head. "I'll see if there's any formula left or anything else that might make him feel better."

Katsu lifted his head with tears in his gold and brown eyes. "Daddy, no go!" He clutched the old teddy even tighter in his pudgy arms.

K-three smiled reassuringly. "It's alright, Katsu. All the bad men are gone. There is nothing to be scared of now."

Mira shifted him in her arms. "He's just picking up on everyone being upset and agitated."

He touched her cheek and she could feel his love wash over her. She returned it as he stepped away. "Well, that's just another reason to get these knuckleheads out of here." He kicked at Kaz's foot propped on the coffee table and the younger turtle snorted indignantly.

As they started for the window to use the fire escape, Kaz shot Ona a quick look over his shoulder. She smiled and gave a little wave, silently telling him that she was fine. Mira snickered a little as the window closed behind them. "Well, that got a lot of hot air out of here."

Both Ona and April laughed. "And lots of testosterone too." April chimed in with a grin. They continued to snicker and giggle until there was a grunt from the hallway.

"I heard that." Mikey teased with a twinkle in his eye. This only made their laughter grow.

Jamie turned in her chair to look at him. "Hey, Mikey. How is Kala doing?"

"She sleeping. But she's feeling a bit better already."

Don gave an approving nod. "That's good."

"I'm glad you're up. We've been talking about what to do." Leo started.

Mikey frowned. "What do you mean? Aren't we just going to repair the lair?"

Don shook his head. "Judging from the amount of damage I saw last night when we stopped by, it isn't really feasible."

"Besides, Cole knows where it's at now and that means so does Krang. We couldn't stay there even if it was fixable." Leo sighed. "No, we'll have to find a new place. But with how large our family is now it may take some time. We've been thinking it might be best to split up for a bit."

Mikey's eyes went wide with shock. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought Leo would suggest such a thing. Maybe he hadn't heard him right. "What?"

Donnie looked at April. "You don't mind if we use the farmhouse for a while?"

She waved him off. "Of course not."

"It may be months before we find an appropriate place for all of us." Don wanted to make sure that she understood their dilemma completely.

"It doesn't matter. Use it for as long as you need it guys. I keep it mainly for you anyways." She met Leo's eyes and gratitude shown in their familiar blue depths.

"Thanks." Donnie continued looking at his brother. "Me and Sarah, you and Kala, Kaz, Shinta, Ona, Mira and K-three, and Katsu will all go up to the farmhouse. Raph isn't likely to leave Cat and I'm not real sure Yoshi will either, unless Raph tells him to."

"Jamie and I are going to stay here with Raph and Cat." Leo explained.

"I still have the music shop to look after." Jamie reminded them.

"And Raph will probably have to deal with the garage for a while. Luckily, it wasn't as damaged as the lair, but we aren't going to be running it right now." Leo frowned. "I don't know if we'll even be able to keep it after this. Not with our enemies knowing its location."

April frowned. "That's going to destroy Cat when she finds out."

"We know. That's why we're not telling her anything right now. We're going to let her recover fully before telling her anything." Sarah rubbed her face, which had already healed from its encounter with the graveled rooftop. "We don't want her to relapse."

"Raph can bring Cat up to the farmhouse when she's released, which won't be for another two weeks." Donnie stood to get some more coffee. He poured a little in both his and Sarah's cups. "Kala will be able to recover better there as well."

Mikey gave a solemn nod. He knew his brothers were right, but he hated splitting up like this. "Yeah, I guess so." He frowned his eyes downcast.

Ona's small hand touched his arm and he looked up into her dark eyes. "It'll be okay. It'll just be temporary."

Mikey allowed a small smile as he patted her hand, admiring her optimism. "Thanks, dudette."

* * *

Over the next few days, they scavenged what they could from the lair and loaded into a large moving van. Most of the furniture had been destroyed along with just about anything breakable. They had managed to retrieve the little silver box with Master Splinter's ashes and a few photos. Most of the contents in the kitchen had survived, but not much of Donnie's lab. They'd been able to salvage tools and a few scanners and instruments, but anything much bigger than a toaster had been smashed or blow up. A few personal items were retrieved from the piles of rubble and stowed in a few boxes, which only filled a fraction of the large moving van. The family used the rest of the space for the ride to North Hampton.

The clan sat in silence for most of the four and half hour trip. Kaz was driving while Ona sat in the passenger seat. Every once in a while, the girl would play with the radio, until Yoshi'd grumble something in the back. He wasn't in the mood for the radio and especially not one that was being channel flipped almost constantly. The others said nothing. They understood he wasn't happy about leaving while his mother was still in the hospital. But Raph had insisted, saying he'd be safer at the farmhouse and it would make him feel better knowing he was with the rest of their family. They'd argued about it for a few minutes, until Yoshi'd finally given in. Which had mainly been for his father's sake.

Raph was still recovering from his injury. He was still pale and bit weak, but he was recovering faster than Cat. They'd only recently started allowing her out of bed to walk to and from the bathroom. Raph had stayed with her every step, hovering with a tight expression, just at arm's reach. He now had the only two holo-bands and kept one charged at all times. Everyone else would have to deal without them until Donnie could get enough parts to reconstruct some more.

Yoshi looked around the van. K-three was leaning against the wall near the cab, Mira curled into his side and Katsu sprawled across his lap, both sleeping. Mikey was sitting in one corner with Kala's head resting his lap, his fingers absently stroking her hair. Sarah and Don were in another corner, not sleeping but still very quiet. Little movements and changes in expression told Yoshi they were communicating in that special way they did.

He wondered briefly what it would be like to know someone that completely – to be inside them like that – to have such a connection with someone that they knew what you wanted or needed even before you did. He sighed, knowing the unlikelihood of him ever experiencing something that deep.

His gaze roamed the area again, finally falling on Shinta. His younger cousin sat against some boxes, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He held a distant and forlorn look in his eyes. Yoshi knew how he felt. He'd had to leave behind his father and the only mother he'd ever known as well. Yoshi moved to his little shadow's side, who wasn't quite so little anymore, and wrapped an arm over his shoulders. Shinta shuddered and then leaned into him, drawing comfort from him like he had when he was small and had nightmares. Yoshi's arm tightened around him, drawing him closer. "I'm here." He whispered it so low that no one else could have heard over the hum of the truck and the sound of the road.

Shinta nodded. "Thanks, Yoshi." His cousin would always be there to take care of him. He always had. So, even as he felt fear and desperation bubble inside him, he knew he'd always be protected as long as Yoshi was near. For the first time in days, he felt his body relax and sleep tugged at him.

Donnie couldn't help but smile as he watched Shinta curl into Yoshi and fall asleep. Sarah opened her eyes and followed his gaze. He felt the warm buzz of her happiness that had been so fleeting in the past few days. He still blamed himself for their current predicament, even though everyone had told him not to. But there were so many what ifs… What if he'd put in more security measures? What if Kala hadn't thought to run when she did? What if the Foot had caught Kala, Ona, and Katsu? What if Sarah and Mira had been home as well? And the list went on. The thought of his innocent grandson in the hands of Krang, made his heart clench with fear.

Sarah's warm hand stroked his arm and he closed his eyes again, trying to push away the disparaging thoughts and focus on the momentary joy the scene across from them had brought. As always his mate's patient calm faith was what made him feel stronger and filled him with confidence. They would get through this. They always did. They might be battered, they might be broken, but they would heal. They would find a new way to live, because they were survivors, every one. The universe could throw what it wanted at them. It didn't matter as long as they stayed united – one family – one team. They could handle anything.

* * *

"Easy now, darlin'." Raph helped Cat out of turtle van. It had been fourteen days since her trip to the hospital. She'd finally been given a release and they'd came straight to the farmhouse. He'd told her it was so she could recover in peace and not get stressed out.

Yoshi bolted out the front door and down the steps to greet them. "Hey, there you are!" Raph thought he was going to grab his mother in a bear hug, but he stopped short pulling her into a gentle embrace much to Raphael's relief.

Mikey stepped onto the porch as Leo and Jamie climbed out of the van. "Hey, guys! It's about time you got here. We've got the grill all fired up." He grinned and waved them towards the back of the house.

Cat smiled. "Mmm, hotdogs sound really good. I'm so sick of hospital food I could scream." Raph hovered a little too close as they started up the steps. She shoved at him a bit. "Raph…" She warned. She loved his protectiveness, but it was starting to feel like he was smothering her. He chuckled lightly at her stubbornness and independence. He even liked the little annoyed wrinkle she got on brow. She was finally starting to be herself again, which made him feel better in turn.

Shinta came out the door and held it open as they entered. Leo paused to smile at his son and squeeze his shoulder. Jamie hugged him tightly, her voice catching as she spoke. "I've missed you."

He hugged her back just as tight. "I've missed you too, Yobo."

They trailed through the farmhouse and out the back door, where everyone else was scattered about. The group converged on them. Everyone saying how happy they were that Cat was okay now and how glad they were to see all of them. Leo was dragged off by Mikey, while Jamie found herself being dragged off by Sarah. Donnie was busy questioning Raph and Cat about her stay and if she brought her release papers and a hundred other questions. Yoshi ran off to get his mother a plate of food. Ona, Kala and Mira were talking and giggling near the small bonfire, while K-three chased Katsu around. Kaz was already busy stuffing his face.

Shinta stood on the porch watching his family. He'd always been sensitive to those around him. But recently it felt like something more was growing inside him. Closing his eyes, he could still easily follow everyone's movements and he could sense their emotions – worry, joy, relief and love. He knew part of it was his ninja training but this seemed different – stronger somehow. He opened his eyes and something flickered at the edge of the trees. He blinked and the ethereal figure was gone. He shook his head slightly, wondering if it had been there at all.

"Shinta, come get something to eat." Leo called.

Smiling, the teen plodded happily down the steps and across the grass to his father's side. It would take a while for things to become what they would call "normal" again, but they would. Now that they were together, everything would get better. They would find a new home together and they would continue to grow together. All it would take was time.

* * *

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed! Review please and let me know. And uh, don't worry they'll get a new home soon. Well, not too soon, but soon.


End file.
